Missed Opportunities
by JellyBean30
Summary: Hameron  A very unique story weaving some of the best loved Hameron moments into a story about the end of Cameron's fellowship.  will a trip down memory lane lead to Cameron staying? MULTI AUTHOR FIC!  FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story also exists, should you be interested in that sort of thing.

Welcome to Missed Opportunities, a House/Cameron fic. In discussing an alternative ending for a House scene, several fanfic authors began discussing the idea of writing some of the better known Hameron moments as WE would have liked them to turn out. This fic is what has emerged.

There are ten authors writing this story, so the styles and POV will be very different from one chapter to the next. Each chapter will be credited to the author who penned it, as many of them do not have accounts here at fanfic.

**JellyBean30, DaisyB10, bdh06, JMAC215, DocSaico, mishy-mo, FanFicCrazy, hilandmum, sami282 and CausticChick are our authors!**

The story is set during the final week of Cameron's fellowship with House. She must decide if she is accepting an offer from Cuddy to stay at PPTH or taking a job offer in California. Cameron asks House's advice: stay? Or go?

While House and Cameron are thinking over their time together, each reflects on some of the "moments" they've shared. How do they _wish_ those moments had played out? And will the flood of memories convince them that PPTH is where Cameron belongs?

Read to find out!

Missed Opportunities … And So It Begins

Chapter 1

_Monday, June 25__th__, 2007…_

_Will this day begin our last week together … why am I even thinking about this … I've been trying to push Cameron away for three years … after Friday I won't have to deal with her any more …_

_that's good, right _… _then why does my gut ache like I've been kicked in the stomach …_

_why does she want to leave me? …_

_Could this really be the last week I'll work with him … how am I ever going to get through it … he's been pushing me away for so long, should I just give up … I've only got until Friday to decide … that's not enough time … my heart aches when I think too much about it … _

_can I make myself go?_

"Good Morning House, here's your coffee …" Cameron smiled, as she handed House his favourite red mug.

Cameron had noticed a marked increase in House's moodiness as her fellowship neared to a close. It was only her valiant attempts to be as friendly as possible that had kept the two of them from descending into a screaming match the likes of which hadn't been seen at PPTH since House glued Cuddy's skirt to her desk chair.

"Mornin' …" grumped House, as he took a sip. "Geez Cameron, you forgot the sugar again …"

"Sorry, I'll fix it …" Cameron handed House back his mug. "Is that better?" She watched him closely. His reaction to the coffee would be a good indication of whether today would be the day to ask him about her leaving.

"It'll do …" he groused. Cameron sighed in relief. No yelling, that meant today was a good day.

"I can't believe this is the last week of my fellowship. You'll have to go back to making your own coffee …" Cameron said, trying to lighten the mood and draw him out for the conversation they needed to have.

"Nah … your replacement supported herself at med school by working at Starbucks. That was the main reason I hired her … I've traded you in for a better, younger model …" snarked House, as he walked away.

Cameron closed her eyes in frustration; not at him, but at herself for giving him such an easy opportunity to mock her.

"There … your correspondence is up to date. Your new fellows will have at least a week to figure out how to read your handwriting before they have to start forging your charts. House, did you hear what I said?" Cameron propped up her head with her elbows as she watched House play with his PSP.

"House …"

"What … damn it, Cameron, you made me miss my shot …" House said with frustration.

"Sorry …House, I'd like to talk to you …" Cameron persisted.

"What about …"

"My job offers …"

"Did you finish your final interviews?" House asked, his eyes remaining locked on his PSP.

"Last week," Cameron answered. "The position at Penn was filled. I got an offer from Cedars-Sinai Medical Center to become Assistant Head of their Immunology Department"

"Hmm … same offer as Cuddy's. You gonna take it?" House asked indifferently.

"I don't know," Cameron replied thoughtfully. "It's a good offer, but …"

"But?" prompted House.

"Cuddy's offer is good too," Cameron said slowly. "It's not quite as much money, but it also means not having to move cross country. I'd be on the fast track for tenure here, and …"

"And …"

"I don't want to miss any more opportunities …" Cameron said, hastily adding, "career-wise. What do you think?"

"I think … you're pathetic. Three years working here and you can't even make a simple decision by yourself."

Cameron was becoming more impatient by the minute. House's attention, and his eyes, had not wavered from his video game.

"House … would you please look at me while I'm speaking with you …" Cameron pleaded.

"This _isn't_ a simple decision. If I turn down Cuddy's offer, Friday will be our last day together …working together I mean … I need your help…" Cameron said seriously.

House put down his PSP and gazed intently at Cameron.

"What do you want from me Cameron?" House asked quietly,

"Can you give me _any_ reason, any reason at all, why I _shouldn't_ accept the offer from Cedars-Sinai …"

Cameron had laid her cards on the table.

House knew what she was asking. He paused to think.

"No, I can't."

Her heart sank.

House stretched out on the sofa and closed his eyes, effectively ending their conversation.

Cameron shut the blinds and turned off the lights.

"Besides, it doesn't matter what I think …" he muttered, as he dozed off.

"Yes, it does …more than you know …" Cameron said softly, and walked away.

"Hey …" Wilson said, knocking gently on House's door. "You awake?"

House sat with his feet propped up on his desk in the darkened office; the melancholy strains of a blues quartet drifted quietly from his stereo.

"I am now, you moron …" House said, opening his eyes.

"Sorry about that. I see you're still moping…" Wilson said, as he settled opposite House.

"I'm not moping," House bristled, glaring at Wilson.

"Brooding then," Wilson clarified. "Has she decided?"

"Who …" House asked innocently.

"You know who …" said an exasperated Wilson, "Cameron."

House shifted in his chair as he shook his head no. He stared straight ahead, deep in thought.

"Where did she get offers from?" continued Wilson.

"Penn hired someone else. She got an offer from Cedars-Sinai," House supplied. He paused awkwardly, and then shifted his gaze to Wilson. "She asked me what I thought …"

"What did you tell her?"

"I … told her she was pathetic and indecisive."

"Why did you…" began Wilson, incredulous at his friend's stupidity.

"Why are you questioning me about this as if I care?" House said defensively.

"Why are you acting as if you don't?" countered Wilson.

"She asked me if I could give her any reason why she shouldn't accept the offer from Cedars …" House continued uneasily. He didn't want to talk to Wilson about Cameron, but for some reason he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm afraid to ask …"

"I said no." House said quietly, studiously trying to ignore the voice in his head that told him he wanted Wilson to talk him into asking Cameron to stay.

Wilson shook his head sadly. "You _do_ realize that she was giving you an opportunity to tell her how you really feel about her …"

House remained silent. Wilson stood and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You can't just ignore it this time, House. This time 'IT' isn't going to go away. 'SHE' is. If you think she should stay … no, if you _want_ her to stay, you're going to have to tell her … and soon."

"Think long and hard about how you'll feel without Cameron in your life … " Wilson walked to the door and paused with his hand on the doorknob; he turned back to make one last attempt at getting through to House.

"Remember, if she leaves, she'll be gone for good. You won't be able to lure her back with the promise of a corsage and a plate of ravioli … think about it House … before it's too late."

… _**Written by JellyBean30 and Daisyb10**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story also exists, should you be interested in that sort of thing.

**_Think Like A Billionaire ?_**

I'm JellyBean30 (or JB), and this is my first piece for Missed Opportunities. The scene is from 'Control' Episode 1 -14. House & Wilson are discussing the changes in the hospital now that there's a new 'Chairman of the Board', and House mockingly suggests Vogler would proposition Cameron. Would Wilson have caught the slightly possessive tone of voice?

Chapter 2

House leaned forward in his office chair, his cane twirling through his deft fingers. Wilson's increasingly annoying voice rang in his ears. Aggravated as much with himself for letting Wilson get to him as he was with Wilson, House hooked his cane on the edge of his desk and grabbed his Ipod from his desk drawer. He popped in the earbuds and settled back in his chair, adamantly promising himself he was not going to think about Cameron's leaving.

After an infuriating twenty minutes of repeatedly upping the Ipod's volume to drown out Wilson's advice, House angrily ripped out the earbuds and tossed the Ipod carelessly on the desk. He knew better than anyone that when his mind seized on something there would be no peace until it had played itself out. House swiveled his chair to face the windows and watched the slowly darkening sky.

Again, Wilson's voice pervaded House's consciousness. Snatches of random conversations about Cameron floated through his mind. It seemed as though no amount of denial would stop it, and House gave in and let one of the memories wash over him. The first time Wilson ever questioned him about Cameron, a scant six months after her fellowship had started and Vogler had arrived.

* * *

"_And a very bad omen for you. There's not much money in curing African sleeping sickness," Wilson said._

"_No, I have seen every scary movie ever made. Six-year-old twins in front of an elevator of blood, boy's choirs: those are bad omens. This is much more mundane: a billionaire who wants to get laid," House replied._

"_Billionaires buy movie studios to get laid. They buy hospitals to get respect," Wilson argued._

"_And the reason you want respect?" House asked._

"_To … get laid," Wilson conceded._

"_Okay then. You've just gotta think like a billionaire. Let's see, big scary changes and then 'Oh, Dr. Cameron, we should have dinner to discuss your future on my G-5 private jet'," House mocked._

* * *

House cringed as the scene played out against the backs of his eyelids. Now, years later, he couldn't deny to himself the tinge of jealousy that had crept into his voice as he maligned Vogler's suspected motivations for donating to the hospital. After years of carefully sorting through House's myriad of lies and misdirections, it was no wonder Wilson had picked up on it.

* * *

"_So, are you going to do that bone scan for me or what?" House called to Wilson's retreating back._

"_Yes," Wilson answered as the double doors swung shut behind him. Satisfied, House tossed a Vicodin into the air, caught it in his mouth and turned to make his way back to his office. With the normal commotion of the hospital corridor, House didn't notice Wilson had walked back through the doors until his voice called from down the hall._

"_Why Dr. Cameron?"_

_House stopped and allowed his head to drop ever so slightly. He turned to face Wilson slowly. His expression made it clear he didn't want to have this conversation at all, but most certainly not in the hall where any one of a dozen gossiping nurses would overhear. He reluctantly stepped forward to meet Wilson._

"_Why Dr. Cameron?" Wilson repeated._

"_You think Vogler would prefer Chase? The hair is nearly irresistible," House mused, hoping to distract Wilson and get out before things got hairy._

"_I'm not interested in what Vogler prefers," Wilson said, smugly in House's opinion._

"_Lucky for you, your hair could never compete with Chase's," House snarked, desperate to stop Wilson in his tracks._

"_What I AM interested in," Wilson continued unimpeded, "is why complaining about Vogler wanting to get laid makes you think about Dr. Cameron."_

"_She was the first one who came to mind," House protested, and instantly realized that was exactly the wrong thing to say. _

"_Is Dr. Cameron usually the first woman who comes to mind when you're thinking about getting laid?" Wilson asked, raising his eyebrows. House rolled his eyes in disgust at having been trapped so easily._

* * *

House grimaced, acknowledging that Wilson wasn't always as stupid as he seemed. House would readily admit Cameron was attractive; it wasn't exactly a deductive leap to think he'd like to sleep with her. What man wouldn't? But if that was all it was, just a physical attraction, he shouldn't really care if other men also found her attractive. That was the rational answer, and the one he settled on most often. But today … today there was simply no denying that he did care. 

So why couldn't he have told Cameron that?

* * *

_"They just stopped Carly's heart. And your dumb patient..." Cameron started talking as he walked in the door to his office and tried to hand him a note._

_"They're all – oh, the guy who can't talk," House conceded._

_"Mr. Van Der Meer, he scheduled an appointment to see you," Cameron finished._

_"Oooh, goody," House quipped. He was still annoyed about his earlier conversation with Wilson and having Cameron in his face wasn't helping._

_"I wanted you to know Chase is worried you're going to fire him," Cameron told him."It's bad enough that screw-ups cost lives. Now we've got Vogler, screw-ups cost jobs. I want Chase scared. I want him doing everything he can to protect his job," House told her. He wasn't exactly sure why he was explaining himself to her. _

_"Oh, will you stop it with the book! Why are you doing this?" House shot at her. It was annoying, especially because even when they mocked her, it was working._

_"I'm not doing anything," Cameron protested._

_"You're manipulating everyone."_

_"People… dismiss me. Because I'm a woman, because I'm pretty, because I'm not aggressive. My opinions shouldn't be rejected just because people don't like me."_

_"No." He heard the word coming out of his mouth, but only barely. It was largely drowned out by the voice in his head screaming YES!_

_"Okay," Cameron replied quietly. She turned and walked off, leaving House to shake his head at his own stupidity._

_

* * *

_House wondered briefly what might have happened if he'd said yes. It would have been easy. It's not as if he wasn't thinking it. It had taken quite a bit of will to force out that 'No'. It had been for the best, really. If Vogler knew he and Cameron … well, if he knew anything about a 'him and Cameron' she would have been out of there faster than House could pop a Vicodin. He was protecting her, and keeping her there for himself. 

Oh, but that yes could have come out so easily. What might have happened?

"Do you?" she asked. "I have to know."

"Yes," House said. Cameron's eyes widened. House looked up and down the hall and nodded back toward his office. Cameron turned and went inside, with House close behind her.

House could tell she was nervous, her pupils were dilated and her breathing was quick and shallow. He smirked a little, wondering what she thought was going to be happening in here.

"I wasn't kidding when I said Vogler was going to cost jobs," House told her quietly as he pulled the blinds to his office closed. "We can't afford for people to find out I've got a teacher's pet."

"First I'm lobby art and now I'm a pet?" Cameron asked. "Must you objectify me?"

"At least pets are living things," House protested, snapping the last of the blinds shut. "It's a step in the right direction."

"House …" Cameron began to protest, but was stopped by a soft brush of lips. House watched in amusement as Cameron's eyes slipped closed at this barest of contact. He pressed his lips against hers more fully and damn if his eyes didn't slip closed too. He pulled away mere seconds later, sky blue eyes meeting ocean green ones.

Yeah, the yes would definitely have been better.

**_... Written by JellyBean30_**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story also exists, should you be interested in that sort of thing.

Hello, my name is Daisy and my Missed Opportunity fiction is called "Low-Riders". It was inspired by the moment in "Paternity" when House tells Cameron: "_Perseverance does not equal worthiness. Next time you want to get my attention wear something fun. Low-rider jeans are hot"_

Enjoy!

**Missed Opportunities Low-Riders**

Chapter 3

_I've got to get out of here, _thought Cameron as she skipped down the front steps of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital into the sparkling June sunshine.

Every moment she spent in the hospital reminded her that the clock was ticking.

The sensation of the warm breezes blowing softly through her hair immediately lifted her spirits as she walked briskly towards a block of nearby restaurants and boutiques.

Her morning had been a disaster. She had tried to be subtle. She asked House if he could offer her any reason why she should stay at PPTH. When he said no, if was as if he had pounded the last nail into her coffin of unrequited love.

_I can't waste any more years pining for House … if he doesn't want me, I should go._

The offer from Cedars-Sinai was impressive. If she accepted, she would become the Assistant Department Head of Immunology at a prestigious world-class hospital where her opportunities for advancement were limitless

She would have everything she wanted – except for House.

"I'll have a hot dog please, with ketchup and mustard and a Diet Pepsi …"

Cameron normally had a salad each day for lunch, but today she decided to treat herself to a hot dog from one of the street vendors that lined Main Street in downtown Princeton. She happily wandered down the crowded street, window-shopping and people-watching as she ate her lunch.

_Oh, there's _Ellie's._ If I move to California, I won't need my winter wardrobe …_

Cameron loved the trendy boutique and had stopped to admire the summer clothes in their front window, when one outfit caught her eye.

The mannequin was dressed in the skimpiest pair of low-rider denims she had ever seen, a bright white cropped tee and strappy espadrille platform sandals. The outfit was flirty, fun and an invitation for sex.

For the past few weeks everything she saw reminded her of House and this was no exception.

When Cameron began her fellowship at PPTH, the team had yet to be assigned a case, so she busied herself trying to deal with all of House's unanswered mail.

As she sifted through the piles of paper, she noticed several requests for a consultation with House from the parents of a 16 year-old boy suffering from a sudden onset of double vision and night terrors.

They were desperate for answers. Two neurologists were unable to diagnose his case; House was their only hope. Cameron had taken it upon herself to book an appointment for them, much to House's surprise, and they showed up at the clinic that day, just as he was about to leave.

She had never forgotten his words as she tried to explain her actions. "It was impossible for them to get to you through normal channels."

"Perseverance does not equal worthiness. Next time you want to get my attention wear something fun. Low-rider jeans are hot ..." was House's reply.

That was the beginning of three long years of flirtation and sexual innuendos between House and Cameron.

Their attraction to one another was powerful, almost primal and although fate had given them every opportunity for happiness, they missed their chance, time and time again.

They feared failure, they feared commitment and saddest of all, they feared love.

* * *

_I wonder if __House would have really paid attention to me in an outfit like that …._

Cameron stared in the window, lost in thought … _It's too late now … if I had been bolder … if I'd taken some risks … would we be where we are today … _

House could not wait to go home after spending all afternoon in the clinic that Friday. He walked into the conference room and looked at the time. It was after five; Chase and Foreman had already left for the weekend.

_That's odd … I don't remember drawing my blinds._ As he entered his darkened office, the door closed behind him. Cameron smiled at him; she reached for the lock on the door.

"Cameron … what the … ", House stopped and spun around; he was stunned by what he saw.

She was everyman's dream, dressed in a pair of low-rider jeans that rose no higher than a bikini. A golden zipper taunted and teased House as he imagined her hidden treasures just waiting to be discovered.

"I like your outfit …" House stared at her unfettered breasts and taut nipples, clothed only by the thin white fabric of her cropped tee. The corners of his mouth pulled his yearning lips into a lustful smile.

"Thanks, I bought it just for you …" she murmured, pirouetting slowly, her dusky eyes locked on his.

"It's magnificent …" he said lasciviously.

"Well I always remembered that you said if I ever wanted your attention, I should wear something fun to the office … like low-rider jeans."

Cameron parted her lips; her breath was shallow.

She toyed with the band of her pants, fingering the button, caressing her tummy.

"You have a very good memory, Cameron. So … you say you want some attention?"

House swallowed hard as her fingers dipped behind the indigo fabric.

"I think it's obvious what I want, House … I'm tired of eye-sex … I want the real thing …"

Cameron took one step closer.

"The real thing …" he questioned innocently.

"The real thing. I want you. I want us to make love … to have sex … to snog, shag, screw … any noun or verb you prefer will do …"

Her thighs ached for his touch.

"Happily …and when we're through …" House kicked off his shoes and walked towards Cameron, peeling off his over-shirt and tee in one swift movement.

"You'll be mine …" purred Cameron, unbuckling his belt

"I like your confidence …" House whispered, breathing heavily in her ear.

"I like your …" Cameron said, lowering her eyes to stare at his arousal.

House's pants and boxers fell swiftly to the floor.

House lowered the tiny zipper; her jeans slid down with a mind of their own.

The last barrier to their pleasure, her bikini thong, was quickly cast aside.

House feasted on Cameron; he inhaled her scent and tasted her sweetness, he kissed every inch of her delectable body until she writhed in ecstasy.

There would be no more waiting. She pulled his head up to meet her.

He sucked and nipped at her neck, to mark his territory, to mark his love. She pressed her straining nipples against his chest and frantically kissed the lips that tasted of her.

He thrust to the core of her being, over and over, until they could bear no more. They kissed each other in a futile attempt to mask the cries of their orgasms. Violent shockwaves wracked their trembling bodies as they struggled to breathe.

Their surrender was complete.

"I'm yours … be mine …" House whispered.

"Forever …" Cameron said, tenderly stroking his hair as she gently kissed his furrowed brow.

* * *

"Miss … Miss … I couldn't help but notice you staring at that outfit, would you like to try it on?" 

"What … I'm sorry … my mind was elsewhere. What did you say …"

Cameron fought to focus on the salesgirl.

"The outfit Miss … would you like to try it on?" she repeated.

"No … not today, thank you." Cameron said wistfully.

"I'll know by the end of the week if I'll need it …"

A dream? … Perhaps.

Their love? … A certainty.

**_... Written by DaisyB10_**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story also exists, should you be interested in that sort of thing.

**Don't Cry for Me Sweetheart**

Hi, this is Sami here and the first moment I wrote is from the season one episode Fidelity. The moment takes place when House finds Cameron crying in the lab. More specifically, if takes place after Cam tells House how her husband died. He makes a comment about how she can't be that well adjusted and she responds by saying or you end up hating people. I'm sure the title of this one gives it away, but anyways. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Limping into the lab, House pauses and thinks to himself that this is where he could always find Cameron. She was indeed a sexy little lab rat and this was her sanctuary. However soon that won't be the case.

_She's leaving, a voice inside his head spoke, and you're the only one that can stop her._

"It's too late," House silently argues with the voice only he can hear.

_No it's not, the voice replies, just think of a moment you'd do over again if given the chance._

Surprising himself House begins to ponder all of the moments they've had together over the years. One that really stands out to him is the time he found her crying in the lab. It had been one of the earlier moments they'd shared, however the impact of it still had been lasting nonetheless. He'd found her trying to hide the fact that she was crying and it had taken all his strength not to reach out and comfort her.

Truth be told, not many people knew this, but one of his weaknesses was a pretty woman in tears. And let's just put it this way Cameron had definitely fit into that category at that point in time. It went back to his childhood and all of the times he'd found his mom crying; even at a young age he'd tried to comfort her. And despite what an a he'd become it was a quality that had stuck with him. Stacy and Cuddy were probably the two other women besides his mom that knew he even had that quality.

Cameron certainly didn't and he'd always thought it was better that way. Now he wasn't so sure because it had resulted in her wanting to leave. Leaving because she didn't think he cared, man if that wasn't the biggest load of crap ever then he didn't know what would be. The problem in reality, a very sad reality, was that he cared way too much.

Towards the end of that moment when he'd found her crying, she'd responded to his comment about her not being that well adjusted by saying something about hating people. He can see it now. The moment would have had an entirely different outcome if only he'd muttered the words he'd wanted to. If only he'd muttered, "I don't hate you."

"What did you say?" Cameron would have asked. Checking to be sure she'd heard him right and making sure her overactive imagination when it came to him wasn't playing tricks on her once again.

"I think you heard me," House would have answered. Then reaching out in a moment he would truly remember as out of character, House reached out and brushed a tear away. Without even realizing it Cameron leaned into the hand that was on her cheek.

They still would have soon been interrupted by his pager a few minutes later, because that was just the nature of the job. However it still would've surely changed the way things had inevitably ended up between him and his beautiful young fellow Allison Cameron.

… _**Written by Sami**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story also exists, should you be interested in that sort of thing.

**Missed Opportuniti****es Damaged Goods**

Hello readers!

This is bdh06 and this is my first contributed piece to "Missed Opportunities." This piece is taken from the episode "Love Hurts" where House has agreed to go on a date with Cameron. They are sitting in the Italian restaurant, when House answered Cameron's question with," You live under the delusion that you can fix everything that isn't perfect" House suddenly hides his face in the menu, waiting for an reaction from Cameron.

Is she going to stay or go?

I would like to thank Daisy and Bauergirl for helping me fixing my errors. I really appreciate it 

I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 5

**House was faced with the fact that Cameron could be leaving his diagnostic department soon. It was very late, the sound of rain pouring down outside, House alone in his office. He rose from his seat, scotch in hand, and limped to the glass door with a burdened mind. He stood there, watching Cameron getting ready to leave. He proceeded to take slow sips, as he watched Cameron open the door. She turned back and reached for the light switch when she noticed House watching her. House didn't know what to do, so he went back to his chair, and propped his legs up on his desk. He watched her looking back at him. She tore her eyes from his, and looked at the floor. He wanted to talk to her, but there was nothing he could say to her to erase how much he hurt her. Her eyes met his again. She flipped off the light, and her eyes drifted to the door knob. She continued through the door, and House watched helplessly. He wished he could go back to the evening of their date. He wished he was able to go back to the moment he told her she didn't care about him. He knew differently now.**

**He leaned back in his chair, and looked up at the ceiling, and pressed his eyes closed, trying to take himself back. Back to when she was smiling and pinning the flower to her dress...**

Twenty minutes after the pep talk from Wilson, House was sitting at a table with a white tablecloth with two wine glasses and vanilla scented candles in front of him. He and Cameron had just arrived moments earlier, and were ushered to their table. Clearly this wasn't the place you would find House eating dinner, but "a deal is a deal." House knew that he needed to face this since it was the only way Cameron would agree to come back to work.

"I hope Wilson's right. She'd better like lame." House thought silently.

House knew Wilson was right because he was watching Cameron putting the final touches of pinning the corsage on her black dress. She was touching it with her fingers, while House was busy looking around the room. It's beautiful..." she stated simply. Suddenly, Cameron took her eyes off of the corsage for a second and glanced back at House saying, "And you look very handsome."

House moved his eyes down to the table, trying not to look at Cameron. He was clearly uncomfortable with Cameron calling him "handsome." He was clearly trying to distract himself. He didn't consider himself handsome and thought it was silly of Cameron to say so. House needed to say something fast and all that came out was, "Thank You."

Cameron looked at House, while he was making faces showing her that he was very awkward in this situation. She sat her wine list down, sighed and stated,

"According to Freud, and I'm paraphrasing, instinct of love toward an object demands a mastery to obtain it, and if a person feels they can't control the object or feel threatened by it, they act negatively toward it. Like an eighth-grade boy punching a girl. "

House didn't know what to do or say. He just stared at her and said,

"I treat you like garbage, so I must really like you. Given your Freudian theory, what does it mean if I start being nice to you?"

Cameron just sat there and explained to House that he was getting in touch with his feelings and clearly House wasn't impressed with that answer. He didn't know that this was going to happen and thought out loud,

"Hmm. So there's absolutely nothing I can do to make you think that I don't like you. "

Cameron smiled and said politely, "Sorry, no." This was the only evening she had with House and she simply wanted to know how he felt about her. She didn't want to know the latest on Grave Digger or the latest gossip on Cuddy. She had her arms on the table waiting for House to answer.

"You live under the delusion that you can fix everything that isn't perfect. That's why you married a man who was dying of cancer. You don't love, you need. And now that your husband is dead, you're looking for your new charity case. That's why you're going out with me. I'm twice your age, I'm not great looking, I'm not charming, I'm not even nice. What I am is what you need. I'm damaged."

Picking up his menu, House waited for Cameron's reaction.

* * *

House just sat there unfazed and began to read the menu. She just sat there, drinking her wine, tearing up a little. House didn't know whether he wanted to say something else or just leave it be. He knew he was right and didn't regret what he had said. The waiter came and took their orders of Ravioli and Puttanesca, leaving them alone. House and Cameron just sat there, staring at each other in silence. House wanted to hear what Cameron thought, but she was distracted looking at other couples.

The food came and the smell of Italian food was wafting around the table. House started to dig in and was watching Cameron taking small bites. She lost interest in her food and started playing with it, pushing it around her plate.

House had known this was going to happen, but wished that it could have been a better date. All of a sudden, Cameron picked her purse and got up. House just sat there with sauce on his lip, as he watched Cameron run out of the restaurant.

He realized he was left alone with a wine bottle full of wine. He was mad at himself for ruining their date and paid the bill, leaving a tip. House limped to the parking lot and found his car and sped away. House drove to his apartment consumed with anger and frustration.

House limped as fast as he could and unlocked the door to his domain. He made his way to the piano and noticed the scotch bottle sitting on it. He opened the piano lid and started playing a familiar tune. It reminded him of the night when Cameron came over to give him the news of her resignation. House yelled at himself for pushing Cameron away and expressed it by pounding on the white and black piano keys.

"I told her how I felt. Clearly, she didn't like it." House said out loud. He managed to mellow out and started to play a nice quiet jazz tune. As he played, he fantasized about following Cameron out of the restaurant.

_

* * *

_

_House sat at the table, taking in what had just happened. He had just given Cameron his damage speech and was realizing what he had just said to her. The waiter came and got their orders, while House continued to drink large amounts of wine and waited for Cameron to say something. He knew he was right, but was having second thoughts about what had happened. The Italian food came and he dug into his ravioli, enjoying every bit of it, while stuffing garlic bread into his mouth._

_Cameron was playing with her food, showing no expression on her face. She couldn't take any more, so she got up and left._

_House realized he was alone at the table and laid down money on the table and limped outside. He found Cameron's car and noticed that she was having a heck of a time, starting it. She kept turning the ignition, with no luck at all. She didn't believe in God, but she wished something would happen. Cameron began to cry in frustration and House just stood in front of her window, watching and listening to her yell at herself. _

_House opened the door and said, "Let's go."_

_Cameron just sat there, knowing that this would be the only way she would get back home. She gathered her thoughts and finally got out. She followed House and saw a motorcycle she clearly didn't recognize. Cameron let out a huge sigh when he got on it, handing her a black helmet._

"_Safety first" House shot back, while starting the motorcycle._

_As soon as she put the helmet on, it began to pour heavily. She just stood there, looking at the sky, wondering what she gotten her self into. She really didn't know if riding with House would be a smart idea. She would rather walk home, but House quickly took off his dark suit jacket and handed it to Cameron and smiled. He knew she was probably pissed at him, and he couldn't blame her. She got on the motorcycle with her hands around House's waist. House felt her arms around his waist and didn't seem to mind. He sped away, letting the rain drop on his face, as they made their way to Cameron's apartment. _

_She got off, handed House the helmet and jacket and motioned him to come inside._

"_Come on, it's wet out here" she said._

_House got off his motorcycle, shivering as he made it inside Cameron's apartment. He noticed that it was a nice little apartment and what caught his attention first was a picture of her husband on the coffee table. House wiped off his forehead with his sleeve and grabbed the picture. He caught himself looking at Cameron, rather than her husband. He got an image of Cameron wearing a simple white bridal gown. House smiled and thought to himself, "Wow. She looks beautiful." He couldn't resist the way he felt for Cameron and at that moment, excerpts of his damage speech ran in his head. House plopped himself on the couch and put the picture back in the exact spot. Cameron came back in the living room and stood in front of him, with a straight face._

_Cameron told House to take off his clothes. He was shocked and said," You want me to get naked!" _

_"You're soaked and you are going to get sick." Cameron left to her room and came back with a fuzzy pink robe._

"_Put this on for the time being."_

"_No way, Jose! I'm not putting that on. Find me a blanket or something."_

_Cameron smiled and rummaged through her closet to try and find a blanket. After searching for a minute, Cameron found one tucked under a chest and threw it to House._

"_I'll be right back."_

_House started to take off his clothes. He kicked off his shoes and tossed them on the floor. Then he threw his shirt and pants on top of his shoes. He quickly wrapped himself in the blanket and sat on the couch, waiting for Cameron. She stood in front of him, picking up his clothes and told him she was going to throw them in the dryer._

_House was playing with the remote, finding late night cartoons on and quickly found "Jimmy Neutron". He sat on the couch and plopped his legs on the coffee table for comfort and started to laugh at Jimmy's character._

_Cameron sat next to House, grinning at the sight of him wrapped up in her blanket and watching cartoons. Blocking what happened at the restaurant from her mind; she grabbed the remote from him and turned off the TV. She stared into his eyes for a moment. House knew he was wrong. The look on this woman's face was like nothing he had ever seen before. Cameron truly loved him. There was no way she could hide her true feelings for him behind those revealing green eyes. He reached out for her, and began to untie her robe. She took his hand and led him to her bedroom..._

**House's eyes fluttered open. He dragged his shirt sleeve across his wet eyes and sat up. He guided his right leg to the floor, but grimaced at the pain anyway. It seemed to hurt worse now, and he wasn't sure why... He grabbed his cane, and slowly stood. His leather jacket was slung over the back of his chair. As he slid his arms in his jacket, he limped to the door of his office. He flipped off the light, and had a flash of Cameron doing the same thing a short time before. A shiver ran up his back as he locked the door and took the elevator to the lobby. He walked to the main door of the hospital and stood there for a moment.**

**As he braced for the cold outside, he realized it wasn't as cold outside as it was in his heart.**


	6. Grave Digger Never Disappoints

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story also exists, should you be interested in that sort of thing.

_Grave Digger Never Disappoints_

Hello. I'm JMAC and my story is called Grave Digger Never Disappoints. It's about House and Cameron's date from Sports Medicine. My personal favorite moment!

Chapter 6

Cameron struggled to recall a memory with House that didn't involve the drama she was used to. Did they ever have a moment together that went as it should have? Well there was one time that went almost perfect. Almost.

At the same moment House felt the need to look at a very special picture he kept in his wallet. It was a Polaroid of Cameron and himself in front of Grave Digger. Some teenager at the monster truck jam let him have it for five cents and he never told Cameron that he actually kept it. House might have said that was his favorite memory.

Cameron, monster trucks, cotton candy. Could anything be better than that?

Well maybe …

* * *

House was surprised that he was actually having a good time at a monster truck jam with Cameron. He rarely got to see her smile the way she did that night.

"That was amazing!" Cameron almost laughed.

"I'm telling you, Grave Digger never disappoints."

House was glad that she enjoyed it as much as he did. As she picked off cotton candy Cameron saw a couple walking arms around each other and it was impossible not to imagine House holding her the same way.

"You ever been married?" House was taken aback. Stacy had always approached any mention of marriage very carefully but Cameron felt secure enough to ask straight out.

"Oh let's not ruin a lovely night out by getting personal." He didn't want to think of Stacy but he figured Cameron deserved an answer, "I lived with someone for a while. You gonna finish that?"

Cameron was satisfied with his response and gladly shared the rest of the cotton candy. And she playfully took it back once he had a mouthful.

"Okay Okay." he mumbled through melting sugar.

"Race you to the car!" she took off at a half jog.

"Hey! Cripple here!" House limped after Cameron catching her from behind putting one arm around her waist and his cane in front of her to stop them from falling. When Cameron stopped giggling she turned around very aware of how close they were. Close enough that she noticed a pink wisp of cotton candy stuck to House's stubble just at the corner of his lips. She didn't know what made her do it but she leaned in and took the candy with her own lips just barely brushing his.

For a moment they paused. House not sure how to react and Cameron waiting for him to decide. Without warning he pulled her into searing kiss which she eagerly returned. The sweetness was still on his lips and she couldn't get enough. Their passionate sugar rush lasted over a minute until they both had to come up for air. When they broke apart the only thing they saw in each others eyes was desire.

House grinned as he leaned in towards Cameron's ear and she held her breath. In his lowest most seductive voice he whispered. "About that race."

Before Cameron could react she felt his hand pulling her along at top speed. Even for a cripple he had a new spring in his step. Cameron was so thankful that she got to see House happy.

She loved his smile. She loved his laugh. She loved him.

* * *

Cameron was frustrated again; she asked herself why it couldn't have been that way.

House shook his head knowing that it should have been like that.

The rest of their memories would feel much the same.

**_...Written by JMAC_**


	7. Damned If You Do

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story also exists, should you be interested in that sort of thing.

**_Damned If You Do_**

INTRO: Hi, I'm Doc, and I did Damned If You Do. The moment I wrote about was the gifts that House and Cameron gave to each other. I wrote what they did after they received the gifts and had Wilson confront House about his feelings. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

"Jimmy, how nice of you to join me." Dr. Gregory House took a huge gulp of coffee from the cup he was holding. It was warm, and he loved the feeling of it in his hand. He suddenly wished the warmth was coming from a woman, instead of the cup.

"Yeah, yeah. House…she's gonna be gone soon…"

"No she won't. She's not gonna leave. No matter how good the offer at Cedars-Sinai. She's not gonna move to LA for a job."

"She moved to Princeton for a job. And Jeezus, House, the offer has her name written all over it! They offered her the ASSISTANT HEAD of the immunology department! What makes you so sure she'll stay?!"

"Lay off, Jimmy."

"House, she's not gonna stay because of you."

"I said lay off."

"No!" Wilson leaned close to House, anger overtaking him. "If you want her to stay, DO SOMETHING!"

With that, he turned around and left the room. House watched him leave, then leaned back in his chair, clutching his stress ball that usually sat on his desk. He didn't want to lose Cameron…not yet, anyway…he looked up at the bookcase next to him and saw the gift Cameron had given him three Christmases ago. He took the book off the shelf and felt the corner of his mouth go up in the start of a smile.

It was dusty because he never took it off the shelf. He didn't want Cameron to get any ideas about his feelings toward her, so he never touched the book. But he cherished it more than she knew. He remembered it perfectly…

_He was pacing back and forth, considering the case, when she knocked on his office door and stepped inside. She heaved a sigh before she spoke._

"_I just wanted to say that I know that you did everything you could." she said, somewhat timidly. She stood by the glass door as if she was afraid to come into his office anymore than she already had._

"_I don't need verification from you that I'm doing my job well. That's your problem, not mine." he replied. He did have feelings for her, but the things she did sometimes could irritate him to no end._

"_I was just being nice." she said, looking as if she might cry. She was swallowing her sadness down and waiting for him to speak again._

"_Yeah, well, you don't need to always do that." he retorted, nodding his head slightly to emphasize his point. He couldn't take his eyes off of her - she looked so radiant, even in her simple, white lab coat. So, to make up for any feelings that might be expressed through his eyes, he made rude, hurtful comments._

_She walked up to him and held her arm out, a gift in her hand._

"_Merry Christmas." she said, her eyes never leaving his face. He looked at the gift, happiness building in his chest (almost so much that it hurt). He took the gift from her hand and looked at it for a minute. Then he looked up at her face to try and catch some deeper meaning. They stared into each others' eyes for a moment, then glanced back down at the gift he held in his hand. House looked back up into Cameron's eyes once more, only for a second, when Chase opened the door to the office, interrupting the moment that could've lead to more._

House had smiled when he opened the gift - it was his favorite classic, _Romeo and Juliet_. He had no idea how Cameron found out that he loved the book so much (it was a well-kept secret that he'd rather not get out), but he didn't care. This version was beautiful; leather-bound, almost antique-looking. The writing was done in calligraphy, and it was the most wonderful copy House had ever gotten. He read it thrice over that night, and still cherished it more than most of his prized possessions.

* * *

Cameron sighed as she sat at the desk, considering going to Wilson for advice. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do on Friday, and she really wanted someone's assistance, since House obviously wasn't going to help her decision. The offer at Cedars-Sinai was great, but so was Cuddy's.

She sighed as she leaned back in her chair behind the crew's shared desk. She looked at her bag and saw the gift she'd gotten three Christmases ago. She knew it was from House the moment she saw it. She hadn't gotten anyone else a gift, and she figured it was a 'thank-you.' She took it out of her bag and held it to her chest, where the other gift hung from her neck. She remembered it so well…

_She strolled into the office, pleased that House had, once again, solved the case and fixed the patient. He amazed her more than anyone else she'd ever known. She walked up to the crew's shared desk and spotted a gift sitting on top of a pile of papers. She lifted the box and smiled down on it. It was from House. She knew it. She spotted a tiny 'GH' written on the wrapping paper - it was barely noticeable, but she saw it. She shook the box, wondering what was inside, as the snow fell down outside the building._

_She smiled again as she stared down at the gift. Then she sat down and slowly took the paper off the box - in a rather loving manner. She took the lid off the box and looked inside at the most adorable teddy bear she'd ever seen. But what impressed her was the diamond necklace hanging from the bear's neck. She gasped quietly to herself and took the necklace off the bear._

_Once she put the necklace around her neck, she checked how she looked in her compact mirror. She put her hand to her neck, where the diamond hung just below her collarbone, and sighed deeply. Then she placed the teddy bear in her bag, deciding she'd carry it to work every day as a good luck charm, in the hopes that House would act on those feelings he had for her. She knew he felt the same way, he was just too proud or too stubborn to do anything about it._

Cameron smiled at the teddy bear she held in her hands. It was her favorite gift, not just because House gave it to her, but because it reminded her of one her dad had gotten for her when she was little. Her dad was gone now, but this teddy bear helped her keep him in her mind and heart. She wondered if she'd ever tell House how much the gifts meant to her…would she be able to before Friday?

* * *

Wilson walked into House's office for the second time that day. He carried lunch in his hands (House's usual Reuben and bag of chips, his usual salad and Diet Coke). He placed the food on House's desk and sat down.

"House…" he said, waiting for House to look him in the eyes.

"Jimmy, if you're planning on yelling at me, you can leave right now."

"House, I'm sorry about before, but I know how much you like Cameron. If you want her to stay, she's gonna need some convincing, okay? Do something…"

"I know…I'll think about it, alright? Can we just eat?"

"Yeah…" Wilson sighed. House knew he wasn't gonna give this up until Friday, but he could handle it. He'd handled the lectures for five years, what difference would five days make?

"General Hospital?"

"Sure."

**_... Written by Doc_**


	8. Quitting Quitting

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story also exists, should you be interested in that sort of thing.

_Quitting Quitting_

Hiya, I'm **mishymo** and the title of my story is **Quitting Quitting**. The moment I'm writing about is when Cameron came to House's apartment to let him know that she's quitting and it's from **Role Model**.

**Chapter 8**

House lay out on his couch, his right arm resting on the back of the couch, his right hand holding a cool glass of scotch and rolling it against his pounding and hot head.

He sighed and tipped the glass to his hot lips instead of his almost feverish head.

The cold liquid burned as it poured down his throat, he drew a slow raspy breath as it hit his stomach sighed heavily through pursed lips and rolled the glass against his forehead once more.

She was quitting.

Quitting her job.

Quitting him.

She had stood right there, on that spot just a few feet from his front door and told him she was leaving him... and leaving her job.

And he had done nothing to stop her.

He just stood there unable to look at her, afraid he might say something stupid, that he'd say anything just to make her stay.

_Don't leave me._

_I want you._

_I need you._

_I love you._

And it would all be true.

He groaned lightly and took another gulp of the amber elixir, the bottle of whiskey from which that elixir came sat more than half empty on the floor in easy reaching distance of its thirsty owner.

He closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the burn of the premium Irish whiskey that scorched his throat and settled in his stomach.

He had been drinking ever since he had been able to move from that place just a few feet away that had once been within reaching distance of her. Since his leg could carry him he moved to the liqueur cabinet and pulled a fresh bottle of fine whiskey and a clean glass then flopped onto the couch and proceeded to drink himself into a much needed and comforting stupor.

He grunted slightly remembering her face and the exact moment when he just couldn't look at her anymore. If he kept eye contact with her for even one second more he knew his resolve, his walls, his defenses would have crumbled and he would have dropped his cane and pulled her to him so that she was the only thing holding him up.

He would have done it and he would have done it without a second thought.

He groaned again and drained the glass of its liquid.

_Knock, knock._

He stared at the door.

_Knock, knock._

Still he didn't move.

"House." a heavenly voice sounded.

It called to him through the haze of drugs and alcohol. She was the only thing missing from his life.

He wanted another in his life, needed another.

And she wanted him.

He placed the empty glass on the floor hoping it would never need to be filled again.

With difficulty he pulled himself to stand, his knuckles turning white around the handle of his cane.

He moved as quickly as possible to the door afraid she'd leave him again.

He threw it open, desperation apparent in his every move and every breath.

She was just out of reaching distance, her back to him, the light of his home shining past him and around her body surrounding her in an angelic glow.

"Don't leave me."

She turned slowly, the pain in her eyes crippling him far more than infarction ever could.

He sighed ever so slightly as she moved almost reluctantly closer to him.

She stepped over the threshold and no less than two feet from him.

He pushed the door closed; the reassuring clack of the lock slipping into place was the only sound in the dead of the night.

Until his cane clattered to the floor.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her body to his, burring his face in her neck, embracing her warmth and feminine scent.

She didn't respond for the longest time.

Her hands slid slowly up his chest and around his neck. Her body relaxed deliciously against his. She even shuffled ever so slightly closer and their bodies touched from head to toe.

"I'll never leave you." She whispered sweet music to his aching heart.

He kissed the thrumming pulse on her neck.

Her body shivered.

He kissed it again allowing his tongue to slip between his lips and taste her skin.

It was utterly delectable.

He could feel the vibrations of her purr more than he was able to hear them, but his small groan as her hands fisted in his hair was entirely audible.

He kissed along her jaw, slowly mapping his way towards her lips.

His eyes met hers to ask for permission, but her lips were already parted to aid her shallow breathing and her eyes were dark and hooded with arousal.

He licked his lips and pressed them tentatively to hers.

He kissed her slowly afraid to take it further but the taste of her was so delicious and the warmth so inviting that he pressed on.

When their tongues touched for the first time a spark of electricity shot through his body.

He groaned as their tongues clashed with more force than he would have thought possible, lips working so furiously against each other he was sure they'd be black and blue the next day.

He tightened his grip on her body and pulled her harder against him.

She bit his tongue lightly, her hands simultaneously pushing his head harder against hers and pulling at his hair.

Fire shot through his body at the short stab of pain, his hips thrust roughly to hers which responded with equal fervour.

His hands moved in separate directions; one north, one south.

His fingers threaded through her hair holding her to his devouring lips and tongue. His hand almost entirely covered a sumptuous globe of her bottom, his long fingers kneading that glorious flesh and pressing her hips to his.

She moaned loudly and tentatively lifted her right leg up and around his left hip.

He groaned back and pressed her to the door.

Her lips slipped from his and moved to his neck, sucking and nibbling at just right spot to make him moan as their hips rocked together.

"I want you." House whispered in her ear.

She pulled back, her fingers teasing the skin where her lips had previously been working.

Despite the wideness of her pupils and subsequent darkness of her eyes they still shinned brighter than the largest diamonds.

She looked into him, peered into his very soul, saw everything and wanted it too.

She nodded slowly, biting her lip ever so slightly which made her look cuter than he ever could have imagined.

He kissed her softly as her leg fell from around his hips and once more before taking her hand moving towards the bedroom, his empty hand trailing across the wall and providing support.

He could feel nervousness in her grip, no doubt similar to his own.

She was so naive, so impressionable but if he was entirely honest it was half of the appeal.

He paused as the entrance to his bedroom, wondering if he could actually go through with this.

She let go of his hand and pressed her body to his back, her arms snaking around his waist, her fingers brushing teasingly against his arousal.

"I want you, House." she said against his ear in a deep husky voice.

He pushed to door open forcefully and she followed him into darkness.

He could feel her breath on her neck before she kissed him softly there as her hands crept beneath his shirt and slowly teased the material up his torso and over his head. She caressed his skin with her nimble hands, her hair brushing against his back as she kissed his shoulders and moved around to face him.

He feared how she would look upon him as he stood half stripped and vulnerable before her. He dropped his head, his eyes staring down at the floor.

There were a few desperate seconds where her touch was gone.

He felt utterly bereft and cold.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

Her fingers moved ever so gently through his hair, encouraging his chin to rise and when it did she pressed the softest kiss he'd ever felt against his lips.

He would have sworn she hadn't kissed him at all but for the lingering taste of her on his lips as he ran his tongue across them.

He opened his eyes to find the kindest warmth in her lustful eyes.

He couldn't remember ever feeling so complete.

She pulled her shirt off without prompt, his fingers instinctively drawn to the immaculate alabaster skin.

He delighted in the soft mewling sound she made as his fingers caressed her abdomen. He lowered his lips to her neck and her body shivered and pressed closer to his rapidly warming body.

Her hands worked at the buttons of his jeans.

He bit lightly at the flesh on her chest before running his tongue along the line where skin met lace.

She slipped her hand into his boxers.

He groaned and bit through her lacy bra as he thrust his hips against her soft hand.

She tipped her head back and let loose a raw guttural moan that made his whole body quiver.

"Oh God! Cameron!" he groaned, "I need you."

She pushed both boxers and jeans from his hips.

He flopped onto the bed and kicked the stiff material from around his ankles not caring that a single sock hung on to his left foot for dear life.

He saw that her gaze lingered at his hips, he grinned at the delighted shock on her face. A grin she returned when her gaze finally tore away from the object of her fantasies and met his eyes.

He gulped loudly as he watched her remove her bra and expose her lithe body to his hungry eyes. His mouth went dry and his eyes wide as she removed her jeans and panties in one go. He couldn't think at all as she crawled onto the bed and hovered alluringly over his body.

He growled loudly and pulled her body to his and then rolled them so that she writhed gloriously beneath him as their lips and tongue moving furiously hot and hungry against the others.

His slid his hand down her body, delighting in the softness of her skin but his fingers sought much more delightful treasures.

She moaned loudly into his mouth and pressed her hips to his teasing fingers.

"House... I need you." she groaned as she pulled her lips from his, a hand around his wrist to keep his hand in place.

Despite all her strength trying to hold his hand to her he pulled his hand back to his body.

He would have loved to lost himself in the feel of her, the softness and of her skin, the warmth of her body but there was a demand from both of them for something more.

Their lips met hungrily as he settled marvellously between her legs, they wrapped around him eagerly awaiting that first glorious meeting of their hips.

He pulled back and stroked her hair gently with his fingers, the sensation soothing both of them.

Her hand snuck between their bodies.

He waited until her eyes opened and her gaze met his.

She wriggled her fingers against his hip, unable to wait any longer after waiting for so long.

He was astounded at the love he saw shinning in her eyes; he could have stared into those eyes for a lifetime and never tire of such a sight.

Smiling softly he leaned forward and pressed a ghost kiss to her lips.

"I love you." he murmured.

She smiled back.

"I love you too, Greg."

And their hips finally joined, a deep and primal groan sounding on his lips.

_Smash!_

House jerked awake on his couch, scotch seeping through his shirt and soaking his skin and his pants damp with the remnants of his arousal.

Glancing over the edge of the couch he saw his glass lay smashed in explosive pattern of a thousand shards of glistening crystal.

It had all been a dream.

One glorious, wonderful, superb, beautiful, delectable, marvellous, fantastic dream.

Or a nightmare for the very fact that it would always be a dream.

With a resolved sigh he picked up the bottle of whiskey and tipped it to his lips hoping he could dream his nightmare once more as he slid further down on the couch not caring about his soiled cold clothes.

Those burning eyes of love and lust haunted him as he drifted into sleep.

_Don't leave me._

_I want you._

_I need you._

_I love you._

They would haunt him for years to come.

**_... Written by mishymo_**


	9. Rooftop Rendezvous

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story also exists, should you be interested in that sort of thing.

**_Rooftop Rendezvous_**

**Hi Everyone! This is FanFicCrazy. The "Moment" I chose to write about is from the ****Honeymoon**** episode. The moment is when Cameron tells House that she thought he was too screwed up to love anyone...but she was wrong, he just couldn't love her. There is a much juicier adult version "you know where". I'd like to thank Daisyb10 for contributing BIG-TIME to this fic. She polished it up and made it shine! So without further ado...please read and enjoy! (Or go find the juicy version!)**

Chapter 9

House sat at his piano nursing a scotch, wondering how he found himself in this predicament.

He had known this time would come. In fact he'd been both looking forward to it and dreading it for several years, but things never seemed to turn out the way he thought or hoped they would.

Cameron, his beautiful duckling, had come to the end of her fellowship and had to decide whether to become the Assistant Department Head of Immunology at PPTH, or leave and accept Cedars-Sinai's offer, which frankly, was just as alluring, if not more so, career wise.

He had pushed her away so many times he'd lost count. He told himself, and her, that it was for her own good, but mostly he'd been protecting himself. Stacy had hurt him so badly, he didn't think he could ever love or trust another woman again. He had been wrong. He was just too cowardly to admit it.

House drained the rest of the scotch, stood up and limped to the kitchen to put the glass in the sink. It was already 1:30 in the morning and he had to be at work in a few hours. If he was going to let Cameron know how he felt, he had to do it within the next couple of days or it would be too late … too late for good. He had already wasted so much time.

As he walked to his bedroom, he popped two vicodin, and then got undressed. He slipped between the covers and let the blissfulness of sleep overcome his thoughts of the woman he loved.

Or so he thought …

* * *

_Stacy. The witch is back. She is back to torment me. Not only has she suddenly walked back into my life after walking out when I needed her most, but she has the audacity to ask me to save her precious new husband who is dying from some unknown ailment._

_I had mixed feelings from the very first day she returned. Part of me still loves her; I know that. But part of me will never forgive her for the part she played in crippling my leg. She had betrayed my trust by telling them to cut out the infected muscle while I was in the coma. Then to make it worse she left me with a crippled leg and a lifetime of chronic pain. _

_I even told Jimmy that part of me wanted her husband to die. What I can't figure out is whether that's because I want to be with Stacy again, or because I want her to suffer like I have._

_As it turned out, I DID diagnose Mark's disease and saved his life. _

* * *

_He is just waking up from surgery as I stand outside his room, hiding behind a pillar. I watch as Stacy holds his hand and kisses him then climbs in bed and snuggles next to him._

_I don't notice Cameron standing behind me, watching me watch Stacy. It's more like I feel her. It's always that way with her. Anytime she gets within 100 feet of me, my body knows it … it's like we're connected somehow._

_Cameron asks, "Dr. House?"_

_I look back at Cameron. She continues, "How's he doing?"_

_I look back at Mark and Stacy in bed together. I turn back to Cameron._

"_Never better," I answer._

_There's a look on her face I haven't seen before. A look of sad resignation. She looks into my eyes and says in a soft voice, "I thought you were too screwed up to love anyone. I was wrong. You just couldn't love me. It's okay. I'm happy for you."_

_She pauses for a moment as we gaze into each other's eyes and then abruptly turns around and walks away._

_I watch her walk quickly out of sight. I can't breathe. I feel like I need to stop her but I'm incapable of moving._

_She's wrong. Not about me being screwed up. That's a given. She's wrong about me not being able to love HER. Suddenly I feel so guilty._

* * *

_Ever since Stacy came back I have been completely consumed with the situation with her and Mark. I never realized how Cameron must have felt. Granted, our first 'official' date was a disaster, but that was my fault. I purposely ruined it. There is an undeniable chemistry and attraction between us. I'm the only one denying it. I want Cameron so badly but always push her away._

_I don't know how I could think Cameron could ever hurt me like Stacy did. Hell, I've been nothing but cruel to her and she still treats me like I'm her Prince Charming. Stacy ran for the hills._

_Wilson is right. Maybe it's time I allow myself some happiness._

_Now I just have to find where Cameron is hiding..._

* * *

_After I look in a couple of places, my leg starts to give out. I decide to go a different route. I take out my pager and send Cameron a text page:_

_**C, meet me on the roof ASAP DR. H.**_

_As I open the door to the roof, I see her. She's leaning against the ledge; her chestnut hair shines in the sunlight. Cameron's lab coat is open, permitting the warm summer breezes to mold her blouse and skirt to her body, highlighting every curve, tantalizing me with her beauty._

_I stand there for a moment just staring._

_Suddenly she turns and sees me. _

_It's now or never._

"_Dr. House," Cameron asks, "you needed me?"_

_I start to walk towards her….slowly and deliberately, like a lion prowling for his mate. _

"_Yes, Cameron," I answer, "I need you."_

_There's NO mistaking my meaning._

"_House, what are you doing?" she asks, her voice barely above a whisper._

"_Something I should have done a he11 of a long time ago," I reply, as I take her in my arms and cover her lips with mine. I drop my cane, secure in her embrace._

_Cameron's moans only encourage me further. I draw my tongue across her lips begging for entrance, which she willingly gives. Our tongues dance as our hands roam brazenly over each others bodies. _

_Our kiss deepens; we delve insatiably into each other's mouths. As we break our kiss, Cameron cries, "Greg, I've waited for this for so long."_

_My head is in such a daze of desire, all I can muster as a reply is "me too"._

_I lower my lips, leaving a trail of kisses in my wake, as I nip and lick her slender throat and clavicle. She takes advantage of my lowered head to suckle my earlobe while she splays her fingers through my hair._

_I free her blouse and slip my hands beneath the silky fabric. She quivers as I caress the soft flesh of her back and trace the straps of her bra with my fingers. As I claim her mouth once more, I follow the lacy band around her ribcage to reach my destination and cup her delicate breast with my hand. _

_My God. She's so beautiful and so responsive. I have to see her._

_Suddenly my leg starts to give out and I begin to fall. Cameron steadies me in time and gives me my cane. I think as I look around for a moment, and then grab her hand. _

"_Come with me …"_

_I find a 2 x 4 lying in a pile of scrap lumber and wedge it between the roof door handle and the floor to protect us from unwanted visitors. We move to a secluded area that is surrounded on three sides by brick walls and furnished with an old conference table that someone had dragged up here about a year ago._

"_May I take your coat, madam …" I say, with my best British accent._

_Cameron smiles as I push her lab coat off her slender shoulders and spread it over the table._

_Using my cane for balance, I hop up on the table and then extend my hand to help Cameron up._

_I turn to her and say, "Now, where were we, Dr. Cameron?"_

_She lies back, bringing me with her and replies, "I believe you were making me tremble with desire, Dr. House."_

* * *

_I throw my jacket on the ground as we frantically undo each other's buttons. Each tiny pearl reveals more of Cameron's creamy white skin as it's released; I spread her blouse and kiss her trembling flesh as I move lower._

_Cameron struggles in frustration, trying to remove my tee. When I come to her aid, her eyes darken with appreciation and desire. I shiver when she touches my chest; her gentle fingers circle my nipples and then lower to trace each contour of my muscled abdomen._

_I free her final button, then hungrily drag my tongue across her flat stomach, tasting and teasing my way to her breasts. She sits up and pulls my head to her, kissing me hard, our tongues are possessed with each other. Her blouse settles in a silky heap on the table._

"_Greg, please," Cameron begs. I undo the clasp of her bra, then slowly slide the straps down her arms. I admire the view for a moment and whisper, "God Allison, you are so beautiful!"_

_Our bare chests touch, sending a charge of electricity coursing through our bodies._

_Allison takes control and pushes me back onto the table as she undoes my belt and unzips my jeans. I raise my butt so she can remove my jeans and immediately my hand goes to my right thigh of its own accord, not wanting her to see my grotesque scar. _

"_Greg, do you trust me?", she asks, staring into my soul with her shining green eyes._

"_Yes …" I answer truthfully._

"_Then let me love all of you," she says._

_I will never forget what Cameron did next..._

_I'm expecting to feel her luscious lips somewhere else, but instead she leans over and starts to__kiss my scar tissue. I gasp and reach down to stop her but she merely interlaces her hand with mine. She showers my thigh with butterfly kisses, then explores all of its grooves and textures with her tongue._

_It's more than I can take. _

_I'm overwhelmed with emotion and fight the tears that well in my eyes. Stacy had never been able to accept my disfigurement; she would avoid looking at it and touching it. But my Cameron, this beautiful, caring woman is actually caressing and loving my scar. _

_It feels erotic. _

"_God Allison, you're killing me." I moan._

_She kisses her way back up to my ear and huskily whispers, "Then I better stop, because I haven't even begun to get my fill of you yet."_

_I shudder both from her breath fanning my ear, and her promise of things to come._

_After such a huge act of unselfishness and love, I want nothing more than to please her over and over._

"_You have entirely too many clothes on, my dear …" I say, turning us over._

_Her breaths become shallow as I unfasten her skirt. I slide it down her silky legs, my eyes fixed on hers, our gazes locked._

_Our last barrier, a flowery little pair of panties, quickly disappears._

"_Greg, please. Who's killing who here?"_

_I have been dreaming of this moment since the day she walked in the door for her interview. I'm driving her wild and loving every moment of it. I roll her on top to straddle my hips._

"_God Woman! I've waited too long. I need you. Now. Right now." _

_It's beautiful watching her face as she lowers herself over me. I don't think I see any pain. Maybe some surprise and plenty of ecstasy. _

_I ask, "You O.K. Allison?"_

_She closes her eyes and purrs, "Why Dr. House, I'm in Heaven…why wouldn't I be OK?" She slowly starts moving up and down. I let her set the rhythm._

_I meet her movements. She cries out in passion: it is a sound more beautiful than any song I have ever played on the piano._

_Our tempo is building quickly now. We are both on the brink. "Greg, I… I'm gonna…"_

_Suddenly, we are rudely interrupted just as we're about to reach our climax. _

_We hear a loud chopper noise. A giant wind swirls around us, blowing our clothes across the roof top._

"_I forgot about the dmn__LifeLine Chopper!", I yell._

* * *

House sat straight up in bed, covered in sweat.

He glared at his radio when he realized that the whirring of chopper blades signaled the upcoming traffic report on the _Princeton AM_ morning news. House threw his alarm clock across the room and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing in disappointment.

It was just a dream. But my God…what a dream!

_What if I'd done that when I had the chance? … Is there still time? … Should I take the risk? …_

House grabbed two vicodin out of his bottle and dry swallowed them, then collapsed back into bed. All he could think about was that damn dream …

**_... Written by FanFicCrazy_**


	10. A Penny for Your Thoughts

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story also exists, should you be interested in that sort of thing.

_A Penny For Your Thoughts_

Hello, JB and Daisy here. In tonight's chapter of "Missed Opportunities" we make the transition from our Season One stories to our "moments" of Season Two, which begin tomorrow night.

We now join House, in the cafeteria of PPTH, while he shares the details of his _very_ strange dreams with his best friend Wilson. Enjoy!

Chapter 10 

_Tuesday, June 26, 2007 …_

"A penny for your thoughts?" Wilson asked, as he slid into the booth opposite House.

"Geez Wilson, if you don't want to pay for my lunch, why didn't you say something instead of sneaking around like that?" House asked angrily, barely looking up from his Reuben sandwich.

"I _don't_ want to pay for your lunch, but I haven't got a clue what you're talking about," replied a confused Wilson, who was beginning to regret his choice of dining companion.

House put down his sandwich and sighed.

"I just sat down 30 seconds ago, which means that you must have seen me in the line-up and hidden to avoid paying. You're _so_ passive-aggressive Wilson." he said with disgust.

"Contrary to popular belief House, my life does _not_ revolve around you. I was with a patient.

I just got here and I didn't see you, but if it will shut you up, I'll reimburse you …" Wilson said indignantly, reaching for his wallet as he stood to leave.

"Nah …" House shook his head and toyed with his sandwich.

Wilson returned to his seat.

"I know you don't _need_ a reason to be an ass, but just for formality's sake, is something bothering you? Wilson asked, thinking how terrible House looked.

"I didn't sleep very well … I kept having these strange dreams." House said, rubbing his weary eyes.

"About?" asked Wilson.

"Nothing," House tried to shrug the topic off.

_I'm not getting into this with you Wilson_, thought House.

"It must be Cameron," Wilson said knowingly.

"How the hell do you know that?" House asked. He was too tired to lie anymore.

"If it was anything else, you'd just tell me instead of evading my question," Wilson reasoned.

"Yeah … I kept dreaming about all those times when I said the wrong thing and hurt her feelings."

"Wow, you must have been up all night …" Wilson commented, with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Gee, thanks Wilson. I haven't been bad to her _that_ many times, have I?" said a wounded House.

Wilson said nothing.

He just stared at House pointedly and waited.

"Yeah, alright," House said sadly, "but you know what was weird about these dreams?

They were all about what might have happened if I'd acted differently …"

"_A Christmas Carol_", Wilson said, taking a bite of his salad.

"What?" asked House.

"Your dreams … they sound exactly like the ones Ebenezer Scrooge had in _A Christmas Carol_."

"So now I'm _not_ just a bastard, I'm Scrooge?" House's voice got louder, drawing curious stares from the diners around them.

"I'm sorry House, I didn't mean that … forget what I said … what's going on with Cameron?" Wilson asked.

"Don't know … she's been in the clinic all morning." he said, calming down.

Wilson looked up and noticed the pretty brunette walking into the cafeteria.

"Hey, speak of the devil … Cameron … over here …" he called.

"What are you doing?" hissed House, ludicrously trying to hide by slinking his six-foot-two frame

beneath the table.

"Oops, did you not want to talk to her?" Wilson asked innocently.

House glared.

"I'm passive-aggressive, remember? Now behave …" he admonished.

"Wilson," Cameron smiled. "House," she said flatly, the smile disappearing from her face.

"Would you like to join us?" Wilson asked, rising from his seat.

"Sure, but I have to get back to work soon," she said, slipping into the booth next to Wilson.

House sat in silence, just staring at Cameron.

The intensity of his gaze unsettled her and Cameron turned to face Wilson.

"So, I heard about your offer from Cedar's. That's very impressive …" began Wilson.

_Oh great … here it comes_ … thought House.

"Thanks Wilson." Cameron said, as she stirred her tea. "It's a great opportunity and I don't mind telling you that I wouldn't mind leaving these New Jersey winters behind me."

"Does that mean that you've made up your mind about what you're going to do?" continued Wilson. _Leave it alone Wilson … please …_

"No not yet … it's a difficult decision …", Cameron turned back to House and returned his gaze,

"I still have _a lot_ to think about …"

"Well, I hope you decide to stay … I'd miss you, both professionally and personally …" Wilson said kindly, finding the friction and sexual tension between House and Cameron almost too much to bear.

"Aw, thanks Wilson … that's sweet of you to say … I just wish _everyone_ was as open with their feelings …" Cameron said, her green eyes full of fire as she focused on House.

He remained silent.

_Why won't you talk to me House … Do you hate me that much … Or is it love … _

_Are you afraid to love me … I have to know …_

There was no point in prolonging this futile attempt at conversation.

Cameron stood and looked at her watch, not bothering to take note of the time.

It didn't matter.

"Oh gosh, it's almost one o'clock! I'd better be going. It was nice talking with _you _Wilson. House." Cameron left their company feeling hurt and rejected once more.

House seemed lost in thought as his attention returned to his uneaten lunch.

"What is _wrong_ with you?!

She was right there … sitting across from you … and you didn't have the guts to say a word!

House, you _have_ to talk to her." Wilson said, his voice filled with exasperation.

House lifted his head briefly; his blue eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I know I do Jimmy … I just didn't know what to say …"

_**… By JellyBean30 and Daisy B10**_


	11. Letting In or Letting Go

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story also exists, should you be interested in that sort of thing.

_Letting In or Letting Go_

Hi, everyone. I'm Mum, and like the rest of you, I have been thoroughly enjoying all of the 'what ifs' dreamt up by my fellow writers. Many of you know that I write mostly House/Cam stories, but have also done some with no ship.

The premise for this contribution to Missed Opportunities is the little speech House makes to Cameron about his parents after they leave in Daddy's Boy from Season two. It's one of the times he honestly opens up to her. The sarcasm's still there but he's not hiding behind it.

**Chapter 11**

Wilson and I stood on our neighboring balconies, taking in the sight of the late spring flowers and fully-leafed trees. Or at least I supposed that's what Wilson was doing. I was just avoiding Cuddy and her demands for me to do my clinic hours.

"It's going to be different without Cameron on your team" Wilson said.

I tried to shrug that off. "Now I can hire someone who's _really_ hot" I quipped.

"Oh, I forgot who I was talking to for a minute." He shook his head. "You can never talk about anything seriously, can you?" he accused.

Maybe Wilson was right. But why should I ever be serious with anyone about anything other than medicine? It just opens you up to heartache.

Still, there've been times… particularly with Cameron. I guess I've told her a few things in quiet moments. There was the time my parents stopped by. She could have barged in on our lunch – they asked her – but she didn't and when I thanked her after they left, she said it was none of her business. So why did I feel compelled to tell her about them?

"They seem perfectly pleasant, don't they? They are. He was a marine pilot. She was a housewife. Married 47 years. They had one child. Mom was just like everyone else, nice enough, great sense of humor, hates confrontation. My dad's just like you. Not the caring 'til your eyes pop out part, just the insane moral compass that won't let you lie to anybody about anything. It's a great quality for boy scouts and police witnesses. Crappy quality for a dad."

Yet, sometimes I've felt I needed that moral compass, her version of it at least, tempered by compassion. She's kept me honest, at least when it was important I guess.

Why did I open up to her like that? I'd never talked to anyone about my parents, not even Stacy, not even Wilson. What's the connection I feel to Cameron that allowed me to let down that barrier? And would she have confided in me if I'd gone on? I never tried to find out. I knew if I did she'd take it as an admission of my feelings for her. That can never happen and never has. It's better this way.

Still, what if I'd taken a chance? What if I'd followed it up the next day? I think I know what would have happened.

Once I'd sent the Bobbsey Twins off on unnecessary quests, I would have started for my office, then turned back to say "What I said yesterday stays between you and me, got it?"

"You told me in confidence" she'd say, folding her arms in her favorite defensive pose.

"Right."

"House, I understand. I didn't have a great relationship with my parents either. But it's no one else's business."

"Did your dad punish you for every infraction or perceived infraction against his rules?" I would ask bitterly.

"No" she would probably say, shaking her pretty head. "They didn't have rules, and couldn't care less about what I did. They didn't understand my choices, never supported my decisions. No, there was no physical abuse, just neglect." Or something like that.

"So that's why you crave love and respect?"

"You should know it's not that simple." She'd stand there with her lips pursed, deciding what she could say. "House, we're all damaged. Damaged by what others have done to us. Things they did that we couldn't control." She'd hesitate but then go on. "But if we let that run our lives, let it affect the way we behave, the way we treat other people, then we're still victims, and the people who damaged us have won."

Wilson thinks he's right when he starts with his psychobabble. He thinks he knows me so well. But he's not right as often as Cameron is. And I've listened to her more than she'll ever know. Still, if I had accepted what she said, what would I have done about it? Could I have changed the way I act or the way I treat everyone? The way I treat her?

I know I'd never be warm and fuzzy. But maybe I could have been happy, whatever that means. Would it include letting Cameron get even closer? I'm not sure I can ever do that.

And yet, I'm not sure I can let her go.

**_... Written by hilandmum_**


	12. Do I Look Pleased?

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story also exists, should you be interested in that sort of thing.

_**Do I Look Pleased?  
**__By CausticChick, from the episode Clueless_

**Chapter 12**

House rose from his desk in the late evening after a day of duckling wrangling and patient tormenting, the office darkened against the setting sun. Sure, his new black lacquered cane, with the flames blazing up from the base, was bitchin', but bitchin' couldn't take away his chronic pain. The mangled flesh and missing muscle that had left him crippled was a constant reminder of all the things he couldn't do. His whole body ached, an unfortunate side effect of the use of a cane, but nothing ached more than his right thigh.

At least that's what his mind was telling him. His heart, on the other hand, was a different matter.

The news of the job offer that would take Cameron away from this place, away from him, had taken him by surprise. He had told himself these past three years that the fluttering in his stomach as she entered the room, the sparks that flew between their bodies when they brushed against each other, and the pure lust that flooded his body when he imagined her spread out naked on his desk, meant nothing. He had denied her for so long that he had almost convinced himself that it was what he really wanted. But when presented with the possibility of not seeing her heavenly face on a daily basis, things were put into perspective. His feelings for her had been put into perspective.

He knew that no matter how he felt about her he had to let her go if she so chose. He couldn't bring himself to make her stay for his own selfish reasons, possibly jeopardizing her future for a relationship that would probably only last a few months anyway.

At least that's what he told himself to spare himself the pain of losing her.

He made his way from his desk to the yellow easy chair in the corner. House loved that chair, he'd had it for years. A gift to himself when he finished his fellowship in Infectious Diseases at Johns Hopkins. Hours of dozing in that particular spot had broken in the soft cushions, creating a rut that fit his lithe frame to perfection. And as he eased into his favorite chair and looked at the blank white board, which had been rolled into his private office that afternoon, an overwhelming sense of deja vu washed over him.

"We started chelation therapy with dimercaprol," Cameron had said quietly as she leaned casually on the door frame. He hadn't heard her enter and had been slightly startled by her soft voice coming from behind him. He could immediately smell her scent, fruity and fresh, and he breathed in deeply to take it all in.

"Thrilled to hear it," he replied.

"His kidney function hasn't improved."

"It will."

"He's going to need a lung transplant."

House couldn't resist. "He's becoming more attractive by the minute, isn't he?"

A small smile teased the corners of her lips. "You're pleased. You think you've proved every marriage is a mistake?"

"Do I look pleased?" He knew he hadn't really responded to her question, but instead of calling him on it she had pushed off from the door frame and stepped towards him, arms folded over her chest. When she had reached his side her right hand moved down to her waist, and House had suddenly grown nervous as she lifted the hem of her sweater, revealing a roll of twenties and a patch of bare skin. Pale, soft, itching to be stroked. His mouth grew dry at the sight, but he had managed to return his gaze to hers before she noticed.

She slid the money from the waistband of her gray tweed slacks and offered it to him, the evening light shining through the open blinds making her blue eyes sparkle. House put his hand out to retrieve his winnings, and when his long fingers grazed the tips of hers they both paused as a bolt of pure lightening shot through them. In what was probably only a couple of seconds, an eternity passed between the two doctors until Cameron finally retracted her fingers.

"Ignorance is bliss," she said, and after a lingering moment of locked gazes Cameron turned away and started towards the door, House watching her every move as he played with the worn bills in his hand.

Even now, House found himself pondering her statement. Had he been ignorant towards love and marriage? Had he been missing something all these years? Did Cameron know something he didn't? Everything he knew about marriage he had learned from his parents, whose turbulent union had spawned him (not a point in marriage's favor, he thought), and Wilson's three failed attempts at matrimonial bliss. How could anybody look at the statistics and not believe that long-term love was a crock of shit?

But when he had looked at Cameron's face that night, after the wife of his patient had been arrested for poisoning her husband, he saw that she still believed. Even after he had been proved right by their bet that the couple was as miserable as everybody else, she still thought that two people could find love and be happy.

He desperately wanted to believe her, to get sucked into her brand of thinking and be with her until they were both sick of each other. He could have grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving that night. He should have. He had run over the scenario in his head countless times. He closed his eyes.

"Stop," he said, so quietly it was almost dangerous. Cameron tensed at the sensation of his strong fingers wrapped around her slender wrist. She was trembling with nerves; not knowing what House was thinking was terrifying. Without breaking contact, House used his cane to push himself up into a standing position, towering over her with flames in his eyes. She breathed in through slightly parted lips and when his gaze dropped to her mouth she flushed scarlet.

House dropped his cane and encircled her waist with both hands, pulling her closer. She emitted a barely audible gasp as her hips came in contact with his. His mounting arousal was evident, straining between their two bodies as he looked at her through hooded eyes. She tried to speak, to object half-heartedly, but her mouth was as dry as the Serengeti. When she didn't make a sound, House lowered his lips to her ear.

"Ignorance isn't bliss. You are."

She shuddered in his embrace and he imagined her eyes dropping closed as his breath swept past her sensitive skin. Her arms, that were hanging loosely at her sides, rose to grasp his arms in her hands to try and steady herself. They stood in that intimate embrace for several minutes, each feeling the other's pulse slow to a similar rhythm as they reveled in each other cheek to cheek.

House pulled back and looked into her eyes, his hand leaving her waist to brush a strand of hair from her eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back as he lowered his lips to hers, barely touching. When she sighed and closed her eyes once more he deepened the kiss, running the tip of his tongue across her swollen bottom lip until she opened to him, and he took advantage and delved inside. She reciprocated, tongues battling and pushing back and forth. Hands started to move, House's right reaching around the back of her neck and pushing her impossibly closer, and Cameron's roving the broad expanse of his back.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily, chests heaving with the exertion of their kiss. Cameron rested her forehead against his chest and House rested his chin on the top of her head and gathered her close. "You're pleased," he said, feeling her resulting smile against his tee-shirt.

"Do I look pleased?" she asked, raising her head up to face him.

"Actually, you look more than pleased."

"So do you. Who'd have thought?" She smiled up at him, a sweet, seductive smile that made him want to do countless things to her, right there, right then. She seemed to read his mind and her gaze grew mischievous. "Not here."

He nodded curtly and stepped back. She retrieved his cane from were it was discarded on the carpet and handed it to him. They left the office, not holding hands, not showing any affection, not wanting to arouse suspicion from their colleagues who roamed the hallway. They stepped into the elevator and took it to the lobby, each setting their sights on the front doors of the hospital as they made their way towards them.

They entered House's apartment after a painstaking thrill ride on his motorcycle, each rider exhilarated by the speed and the rush of the wind. It made House even more excited, having Cameron pressed up against his back. He could barely contain himself as he fumbled with the keys, grabbed her hand, and pulled her all the way to the bedroom.

House cupped Cameron's face in his hands, her alabaster skin smooth against his rough palms. Leaving his left hand on her right cheek, he let his right hand trail down her neck and across her shoulders, continuing down to her breast. She sucked in a breath at the contact with her taut nipple, and anxiously anticipated the second he would touch her there without her sweater as a barrier. He lingered there for a moment, thumbing the bud, drawing out every whimper and moan that slipped past her parted lips, before moving to her waist and the hem of her sweater. His gaze never left hers, his thumb brushing her cheek, making an already intense moment even more excruciating.

He toyed with the soft green knit of her sweater, breaking the gaze and looking down at the floor. Cameron placed her hand on his arm and rubbed gently, coaxing his eyes back to hers. Hers were pleading and worried, and House immediately felt the need to explain.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can't believe I waited this long."

"Neither can I."

House smiled. He couldn't not. She was just too... "You're beautiful."

She stroked his cheek as he did hers, then raised herself up on her tip toes to press her lips to his, and House dove right in. There was no point in waiting.

He managed to lift her sweater off over her head and toss it away, not caring where it landed, then quickly undressed and sank to the bed in each other's arms. House kissed a trail down her neck, following the path his hand had followed minutes before, continuing past her hips to the silky patch of hair nestled between her legs. When he touched his tongue to her sensitive nub she bucked beneath him. He smiled against her. She was glorious.

He continued his ministrations, licking and sucking and stroking until she reached down and touched his shoulder. When he looked up and saw the unadulterated pleasure on her face it was all he could do to not come on the spot. "House," she breathed. "I need you now." He obliged and joined her, kissing her mouth fiercely as he pushed inside. She screamed out.

"House."

His eyes sprang open and he looked around wildly, finally focusing on Wilson standing in the doorway of his office. He sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes, silently cursing is friend for interrupting his thoughts of Cameron. "What?"

"You ready to go?" asked Wilson, a look of concerned confusion on his boyish face.

"Not yet. Give me a minute."

"We've got reservations in twenty minutes," said Wilson, glancing impatiently at his wrist watch. "What are you doing that's so important?" House closed his eyes and rested his head against the soft yellow corduroy of the chair. He breathed deeply for a couple of seconds, the last remnants of his fantasy drifting away into the recesses of his mind. Wilson put his hands on his hips. "Are you okay?"

"For God's sake, Wilson. Will you stop asking me if I'm okay?" House replied, using his cane to help him stand. "I'm fine," he insisted. He grabbed his jacket and headed to the door, but Wilson stayed standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips, blocking House's exit.

"Were you thinking about Cameron's job offer?" asked Wilson gently.

"No."

Wilson ignored his answer. "You know, if you talk to her, you could probably convince her to stay."

"I don't want her to stay. It's a great opportunity for her." The statement was by no means the truth, but Wilson didn't need to know that. House tried to step around the oncologist, who sidestepped to prevent his friend from leaving the office, thereby preventing the diagnostician from avoiding the situation. "Get out of my way."

"No. Talk to her, House."

"Fine," House replied exasperatedly. "Only if you'll stop bugging me."

Wilson stepped out into the hallway and House followed him towards the elevator. The last thing he was going to do was talk to Cameron about this, no matter what he promised Wilson. She would choose to leave and she'd be terribly successful, and he would stay here and do the same.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading, everybody! Check out my other stories here on Just_**

**_search for me._**

**_Thanks!_**

**_CeeCee _**


	13. Ride Like The Wind

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story also exists, should you be interested in that sort of thing.

_Ride Like The Wind_

Mum, again. This is my second contribution and quite a different mood than the first one I did. Just a bit of fluff that begins with the bike ride House and Cameron take to Anica's apartment in Deception, with each of them speculating on how things might have gone differently.

**Chapter 13**

When I look at her now I wonder how it would feel to hold her tightly in my arms for a long time. The closest I ever got was the time we rode my bike to a patient's place. Anica, wasn't it?

I remember she was still smarting over Cuddy picking Foreman over her. She asked "How would you describe my leadership skills?"

I had to be truthful, didn't I? "Nonexistent. Otherwise, excellent."

"There's more to being a leader than being a jerk!" she retaliated.

I had to have the last word. "The world will never know." I headed towards the bike, but she just stood there looking at me like I had finally lost it completely. "No, no way! It just snowed." Her voice rose an octave.

"Yesterday, streets are clear" I argued.

"My car's right here." She started to walk towards it.

"There's construction on Elm. Bike will be faster." I tossed her my helmet and mounted the bike. She got on behind me, putting her hands firmly on the sides of my waist, but I pulled them around, drawing her tighter to me. Just the thought of what she was feeling and thinking made me smile.

I knew she enjoyed the ride. I'd decided to play with little Miss Allison Cameron. I sped up each time I rounded a corner and she gripped tighter in response. Was she frightened or excited? Or a little bit of both?

I tend to avoid physical contact with anyone, but I have to admit it felt so good to have her slim arms around me, her body pressed against my back. Too bad it was winter and we both were wearing so many layers. Even so I felt the warmth and a kind of electricity between us.

But what if it had been summer? I would have been able to feel her small, firm breasts pressed against my back through her thin shirt and my T-shirt. Instead of going to Anica's place, we could have continued riding until we found a secluded spot out in the country where we could stop. When she faced me she would have seen the bulge in my jeans and known what she was doing to me. I would have pulled her close, this time facing her. The need to feel her bare skin would have been overwhelming.

I suppose I would have slid my hands under her shirt, touching the soft smoothness of her skin, then cupping one breast with each hand as our lips sought each other. And where would that kiss lead? There would have been no holding back, no turning back.

Well, it's summer now. Maybe I should take her for another ride before she decides whether to stay or to go.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I wonder why I've been thinking so much about the one time I held him. I know I argued against taking his bike, but it was really great having an excuse to put my hands on him. He even pulled them tighter around his waist. I had to smile. I wonder if he was smiling too.

Did he take those turns too fast on purpose, so that I'd cling even tighter?

If it had only been warmer, if we didn't have my coat and his leather jacket between us. The heat that radiated between us would have been even more intense. He could have felt my breasts and the hardening nipples against his back.

I wish we could have continued riding, forgotten about Anica, just found a secluded place to stop. We'd get off the bike and I'd press my body against his, put my arms back around him, only this time face to face.

A kiss wouldn't have been far off, followed closely by some groping. If it were warm enough we could have shed the clothes we had on, pressed skin to skin. Whew! And where would that have led? I'm almost afraid to imagine, to still dream.

Well, it's summer now. Maybe I can get him to take me for another ride before I make my decision.

**_...Written by hilandmum_**


	14. Freudian Slips

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story also exists, should you be interested in that sort of thing.

**_Freudian Slips_**

Hello, JB here again. This second piece is based on the scene from Euphoria Part One –Episode 2 -20 when House & Cameron are together outside the cop's apartment. Beyond the obvious sexual tension between them when House blocks her from leaving, when House hangs up the phone he says 'See you back home'. A slip of the tongue, or a slip of the mind?

**Chapter 14**

"Wh-y-y doesn't anyone listen to me anymore?" House said from his seat in the hall.

"I decided you were wrong," Cameron replied.

"God you're weak. Guy steals your article, tells you you're not his friend. You still wanna risk your life for him," House berated her.

"Foreman broke my skin with a tainted needle," Cameron said. No need to hide it any longer; she'd already been in the apartment.

"Wow," House said.

"Yeah."

"God you're weak." Cameron rolled her eyes at his insistence. "Guy tried to kill you. First thing on my list of things to do would be to stab him back. Shoot him. Got a gun in my desk. Last thing on my list would be to lie to my boss about it and give the bastard everything he wanted." In actuality, the first thing on his list would have been to come here had their positions been reversed. She was impressing him.

"I'm not here for Foreman I'm here to save myself," Cameron refuted him.

"Meh," House said. She wasn't backing down and House decided it was time to amp it up. "Even with a needle stick your chances of infection are pretty slim. That's why you're wearing the suit. You wanted to be here. He just gave you the excuse. What does a guy have to do to make you hate him?" Where had that last part come from? It hadn't been part of the plan.

Cameron made a frustrated face and tried to move past him. His cane shot out to block her path. Slowly, House stood and looked down at her. From the second he'd begun lifting his cane to trap her there he had felt a tension building. It was moments like this, when the electricity between them was so intense House was sure it would arc in blue, lightning-like bolts between them that made him reconsider his self-imposed loneliness.

His eyes met hers and locked in a struggle. He wanted, no, he needed her to answer that question. What did he have to do to make her hate him? He wanted to know where the line was he couldn't cross, the line that would force her away for real. He had a pretty good handle on the one that would make her his, and he could now easily avoid it. But the one that could drive her away was a mystery, one he needed to solve before he crossed it by mistake. He preferred to keep himself somewhere between.

As the seconds ticked by it became apparent to House that Cameron wasn't going to answer him. Maybe she didn't know; more likely she dismissed his question along with the rest of his babbling. In the past, Cameron would have broken eye contact long ago, but today somehow she was holding steady.

"Give me the bag," House said, breaking whatever tenuous connection had been made between them.

* * *

"You want lunch?" Wilson asked as he stuck his head into House's office. When he got no answer he simply assumed that House had once again fallen asleep while listening to his Ipod. Wilson knew he often had trouble sleeping at night, but he'd never before met someone who could fall asleep literally anywhere.

Wilson crossed the office to House's desk and was surprised to see House's eyes open, if slightly glazed. _Oh God, what did he take now?_ Wilson groaned to himself.

"House!" Wilson shouted. House started in his chair, he'd been so swept up in the memory he hadn't even heard Wilson come in.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here," House complained.

Wilson started talking again, something about lunch, but House only half-heard him. He was still thinking about Cameron, and how he'd sent her back into the cop's apartment to look for pigeon crap. He heard a faint echo of his own voice telling Cameron about Cryptococcus neoformans, blah, blah, blah, _Don't cut corners when you're growing your pot,_ his echo said, _See you back home._

"Do you believe in Freudian slips?" House asked Wilson as he unhooked his cane from the desk and stood up.

"Is this a trick question? Like asking if I believe in Santa Claus?" Wilson asked.

"You're Jewish, you don't believe if Santa Claus," House scoffed.

"You know what I mean," Wilson argued. He followed as House limped out of the office and toward the elevators. "Do you really want to know what I think or are you looking for a reason to mock me?"

"Whether or not I mock you will depend on your answer," House said. He pressed the elevator button with the tip of his cane and bounced it on the floor. "Do you think Freud was an idiot, or was he on to something?"

"I think sometimes we can accidentally say things without meaning to," Wilson hedged.

"And a dog can accidentally pee on the rug," House snarked. The elevator doors opened and he stepped inside, Wilson followed. "Let me be more specific, do you think that sometimes the things we say 'accidentally' are things we really want to say?"

"I don't know, maybe," Wilson conceded. "So, when you say that you forgot your wallet, does that mean you really want to pay for your own lunch?"

"Only if the term accidentally can be defined as 'with forethought'," House said. The elevator doors opened and House and Wilson proceeded down the hall toward the cafeteria.

"So what brought this on?" Wilson asked. "You hate psycho-babble."

"Just thinking," House answered noncommittally.

"Right," Wilson said, clearly not believing him. House and Wilson entered the cafeteria and picked up their trays. "Obviously it has to do with Cameron. Just tell me and spare me the chore of having to yank it out of you like a rotten, festering tooth."

"I'm trying to think about lunch here," House said. He rolled his eyes at the few other patrons in line, who had obviously found Wilson's comment less than tasteful. "Just trying to figure out why I said something."

"Something you said to Cameron," Wilson sighed. He didn't know why he thought House would ever make this easy for him.

"Are you on Cameron again?" House asked huffily.

"Would that bother you?" Wilson asked knowingly. House just glared as they moved through the line. He grabbed a Rueben, a soda and a bag of chips. "You know she could be leaving soon."

"Just because I don't care doesn't mean I don't understand," House snapped. He stopped at the cashier's station and waved at Wilson. She just smiled at him and looked to Wilson to cover the tab.

When they were both seated at a table, Wilson decided to continue. After all, she could be leaving in a few days; he wouldn't have many chances left. House needed a push; Wilson was happy to give him a shove.

"What did you say?" Wilson asked.

House rolled his eyes as he chewed the enormous bite he'd just ripped from his Rueben. He swallowed loudly and slurped his soda. He then grabbed his bag of chips and crinkled them as annoyingly as possible. Wilson ate, unperturbed.

"When Foreman was sick and Cameron and I were at the cop's apartment," House finally said. "She was inside getting a pigeon crap sample. We were on the phone …. I said 'See you back home'."

"Interesting," Wilson commented. The best way to deal with this was to be as non-responsive as possible, thereby forcing House to do both sides of the conversation and trap himself.

"No, it's actually very _un_-interesting," House replied. He ate a few chips and then looked back at Wilson in annoyance. "Why would I say home?" Wilson shrugged. "It doesn't necessarily have anything to do with Cameron. I spend a lot of time here, too much really, maybe I think of the hospital as home."

"Maybe," Wilson said.

"It was a slip of the tongue," House insisted, although Wilson wasn't actually arguing with him. "It didn't mean anything."

"Okay," Wilson said.

"So you're saying it's because … what? I want Cameron at my home, I want to have a home with Cameron, I think of places where Cameron is as home?" House peppered him with questions. "That's ridiculous. You know what, I have better things to do than sit here and listen to you go on about this."

House took his soda and chips, but left his unfinished Rueben behind. Wilson smiled, this might not be as hard as he'd thought.

**_... Written by JellyBean30_**


	15. Red Always Reminds Me of You

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story exists, if you're interested in that sort of thing.

_**Red Always Reminds Me of You**_

Hello everyone! Daisy here. My story is called "Red Always Reminds Me of You" and it's based on the episode "All In", when House first sees Cameron in her exquisite red party dress. It's my all time favourite House/Cameron "moment"! This seven-part story is written from both House and Cameron's POV.

Enjoy!

**_Chapter 15_**

_Part One – Girls Night Out_

"May I offer you coffee and dessert, ladies?"

"Allison?" Cuddy's voice gently nudged Cameron out of her reverie. The view of the Princeton canal from their table was breathtaking.

"Oh no, I couldn't eat another bite, but coffee would be wonderful, thank you." she answered.

"I'll have a coffee too please." Cuddy added.

"Thank you for dinner Lisa, I really enjoyed it."

"So did I. It's a nice to get a chance to talk to you without House barging in on our conversation."

Cameron smiled. House certainly had done that on numerous occasions.

Cuddy set her hands on the table and laced her fingers together, deep in thought.

She looked up and smiled warmly at Cameron, but the expression in her soft blue eyes was deadly serious.

"Allison. I hope I won't spoil this lovely dinner by what I'm about to say, but we need to talk.

That's why I suggested we come here, away from the hospital, where we could get some peace and quiet."

"Ladies …" their server set a cup of coffee in front of both women.

"I'd like to know if you've come to a decision about my job offer."

"No Lisa, I haven't decided yet."

Cuddy paused.

"I know we've had some differences this past year, but I want you to know that I _very much_ want you to stay. You're a gifted doctor and I like you Allison. I don't want to lose you."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me and again, I truly apologize for my inappropriate behaviour with Chase. I don't know what got into me … I wish it had never happened."

"Well as far as I'm concerned, it's forgotten.

Cuddy noted how relieved Cameron looked and decided to continue.

"I can see that the stress of this decision is weighing heavily on your mind.

You really love House, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. But there's no hope."

"There's always hope …." Cuddy countered.

"I don't think so … not any more … and to be honest, I think he's attracted to you."

Cameron spoke frankly, from her heart.

Cuddy laughed quietly.

"No … House isn't interested in me … in_ that_ way. I've known House for … it must be around fifteen years. That's a long time. If we were meant to be together, it would have happened long ago." Cuddy took a sip of her coffee before continuing.

"But he's always flirting with you, Lisa …"

"Oh that's just because he's comfortable around me … we've shared a lot over the years. I gather you know about our history?" asked Cuddy.

"I think so … you met at med school in Michigan and I heard that you two …" Cameron was unsure if she dared go on.

"Slept together? Yes we did, but just once and we were both rather drunk at the time. We knew it was a mistake, but fortunately it didn't ruin our friendship.'

"May I ask you something personal Lisa?"

"Of course … we've gone this far …"

"Was it wonderful … you know … making love with House?"

A dreamy expression swept over Cuddy's face briefly.

"Yes Allison … he was a wonderful lover."

"That's what I thought …." Cameron said, her voice drifting off sadly.

"So your reluctance to accept my offer … is it because of House? Or is Cedar's offer more attractive? You don't have to give me the details, but I met with the board today and I've been authorized to increase your compensation package by $25,000.00.

Would that make a difference?"

"That's a _very_ generous offer." Cameron said calmly, trying not to tip her hand.

"And you do realize that Carlson will be retiring in a couple of years … if all goes well you'll be a shoe-in for department head and well on the road to tenure …"

"Yes, you mentioned that before."

"Is there any way I can help you with this Allison? I'll keep anything you want to tell me in the strictest confidence … I don't imagine that House has been too willing to discuss his feelings with you …" Cuddy said, thinking a new approach might help.

"No he hasn't Lisa … and that's the problem. I asked him point blank, on Monday morning, if he could give me any reason at all why I should accept _your_ offer over Cedar's."

"Let me guess … he said no."

_House you're an ass … _thought Cuddy.

"It was worse than that … he told me that I was pathetic for not being able to make up my mind and that it shouldn't matter to me what he thinks." House's words were etched in her memory.

"So House is the deciding factor for you in this decision."

"I know he shouldn't be, but he is. I'll be honest with you Lisa; there's nothing that I would like more than to stay here at PPTH. You're all like family to me … I love it here. But I can't stay if there's no future with House. My heart can take it any more."

Cameron finished her coffee, then continued.

"We have to move forward or I have to move on. It's a simple as that."

"Relationships are a tricky thing … especially with a man like House." replied Cuddy thoughtfully.

"I know there are no guarantees … I just want him to tell me honestly how he feels about me."

"That may not happen … House is very guarded with his feelings."

"I know and if that's the case, I'll have to leave." Cameron said with resignation.

"Well I can see that this is clearly out of my hands now … it's between you and House, but my offer still stands and I'm here to help you in any way I can."

"Thanks Lisa."

"You're welcome and a word of advice, if I may …" Cameron nodded.

"You only have two days left to decide Allison. Use your time wisely."

&&&&&

Cuddy's words haunted Cameron as she walked into her apartment that night.

_You only have two days left to decide Allison. Use your time wisely._

The choice she had to make would change her life forever.

Professionally she was secure.

Cuddy had just, unknowingly, offered her more money than Cedar's Sinai and there was no reason to think that she would ruin her career if she chose one path over the other.

Now this decision was about love.

Her love for House.

&&&&&&&

Cameron was exhausted. Like House, she hadn't slept well in days.

_I'm going to have a nice long bath and see if I can get some sleep tonight._

She toed off her pumps and padded down the hallway towards her bedroom, unfastening her dress as she walked.

_This is so pretty_, she thought as she hung up the red poppy-print sundress. It was the sort of dress that lifted your spirits the moment you put it on and if anyone needed a lift, it was Cameron.

She began to close her closet door, but stopped when a garment bag caught her eye.

She had not looked at its contents in over a year.

Cameron lifted it out and laid it on her bed.

She paused a second, for the bag guarded so much more than just her exquisite dress.

If she unleashed the bittersweet memories she had stored for safe-keeping,

could her heart bear to relive those moments?

Cameron lowered the zipper.

* * *

_Part 2 – Boys Night In_

"C'mon in Wilson, the door's unlocked …"

"Hello, I've got the pizza …" Wilson said, heading into the kitchen.

"Great, I'm starved …I've got the beer … let's watch the tube while we eat …" House said, as he plopped down on his couch. "What kind of pizza did you get?"

"I bought you a meat lovers special and a vegetarian for me …" Wilson opened the box lids to show House.

"Vegetarian … what kind of idiot puts vegetables on their pizza …" House grumped, "look, the pizza is red …" said a disgusted House.

"And it would be red because of the tomatoes, red peppers and tomato sauce … what's your problem House … who cares if my pizza is red?" Wilson asked indignantly.

"Sorry Wilson … it's just that I'm seeing red everywhere I look today …" House mumbled, biting into his pizza.

"And that would upset you _because_ …" Wilson asked, trying to get House to open up to him.

"Because of Cameron, red always reminds me of her." he said wistfully.

"Hmmm … I saw her today in a pretty dress with red flowers on it … is that what you're talking about?"

House glared at Wilson.

"What were you doing so close to her that you noticed the dress in such detail?" he challenged.

"Cut out the jealous act House … I wasn't hitting on her, I just noticed that she looked pretty, that's all …" Wilson said, trying to placate House.

"Yea, she did … "

"Have you talked to her since your stellar performance in the cafeteria yesterday?"

"Only about patients … she hasn't said a thing about what she's decided to do …"

"And what have _you_ decided … are you going to tell her how you feel about her, or do you know?" House grabbed another piece of his pizza, ignoring Wilson's question.

"Say I talked her into staying … what happens if things don't work out between us … then I've wrecked this opportunity for her …"

"There's always a risk that things won't work out in a relationship … are you saying that you've decided that you _do_ have feelings for her?"

"I didn't say that …" House hit the remote, "there's a car race on … hell, look at those Ferraris … RED AGAIN …" House shut off the TV.

"So all this fuss is because of the dress she wore to work today?" Wilson asked, struggling to deal rationally with House's mood.

"No … it's just because it reminds me of that dress she wore to the Oncology Benefit last year, remember … the night we solved Esther's case?"

"I remember … she looked beautiful … and don't glare at me!"

"I've never seen her look so lovely … I should have told her …"

"Why didn't you House?"

"There was no time really. Remember when we were playing poker with Cuddy and the others and Wells came to tell Cuddy about that kid with the bloody diarrhoea? When I heard that he'd developed co-ordination problems, I knew his symptoms were identical to Esther's … I _had_ to get to him first."

"As I recall you walked away from a winning hand just to get a jump on Cuddy … a pair of aces, I believe …" Wilson said, opening another bottle of beer for them both.

"Yea … I would have wiped her out …" House said with a smile on his face, "so when I saw Chase, I told him to get Foreman and Cameron and meet me upstairs."

"I was writing on the whiteboard when they walked in and I plunged into the DDX as I wrote. Then Chase, being his usual annoying self, noticed that the kid was Cuddy's patient and called me on it. I spun around to put the Wombat in his place … and that's when I saw Cameron."

"What did you do … did you say anything to her House?" asked Wilson, his curiosity piqued.

"I was literally speechless for a few moments when I saw her. Her hair was down, curling over her bare shoulders and that dress … god how I loved that dress, the way it hugged her body from her breasts to her waist and then billowed out into that puffy little skirt … did you see the way her legs looked in those fancy high heels …"

Wilson was stunned. He had never heard House talk about anything with such rapture … except perhaps, for some monster trucks or his motorcycle.

"I think all I could say was something stupid like _Ohhhhhhhhhhhh_ … I acted like an idiot, but I kind of think she knew how beautiful I thought she was … she smiled this very special smile at me … she looked a little self-conscious, but very pleased."

"You know, I'm _pathetic_ Wilson … it could have been so easy … one kind word was all it took to make her happy … if I'd done that more often maybe she wouldn't be thinking about leaving me now …" House said sadly.

He paused for a moment and then shook his head hard, snapping himself back into reality.

"Anyway, I completely forgot what I was doing … but then we got back into the case and that was the end of it." House drank some beer, then set the bottle on his coffee table.

"You can still tell her you know …" Wilson said quietly.

"Yeah maybe … I wish I had told her after I solved the case … maybe we could have … aww hell, what's the point of "what-iffing" this to death? Do you mind if we don't hang out tonight after all … my mind's racing a mile a minute Wilson … I've got to think …" House asked, glancing at his friend.

"Sure … that's okay … I have some stuff I should do anyway … I'll see you tomorrow … call me if you need to talk …" Wilson said as he opened the door.

"Thanks Wilson …" House said, as he stared off into space.

* * *

_Part 3 – Waiting for Prince Charming_

Cameron unclasped her bra, then slipped the magical red dress over her head and pulled the bodice zipper closed.

_I felt like Cinderella that night, waiting for Prince Charming …_

But her prince never came.

He was busy saving the life of a young boy … and rightly so.

Yet she couldn't help but be disappointed.

The night had started with such hope.

The Oncology Benefit was a black tie affair. House would be there.

She had never seen him in a tuxedo and the thought of how handsome he would look made her knees weak.

Cameron felt like she'd been given a second chance with House.

Stacy was gone. House had rejected her and she was out of his life for good.

This was _her_ night to shine.

When Cameron arrived at hospital, she searched anxiously, but discreetly, for any sign of House and was dismayed to find him deeply engrossed in a lively game of poker with Wilson and Cuddy, among others.

So she waited at the bar, surrounded by lecherous creeps and losers.

Every so often, one would get brave and ask her to dance, but she kept sending them away and eventually they stopped asking.

But then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

_House … _she thought hopefully.

No … it wasn't House.

The hand was too small and too delicate.

It was inadequate in every way … just like its owner.

"Cameron …"

It was Chase.

"House wants us to meet him upstairs, we've got a case."

He was scribbling furiously on the whiteboard when they arrived and didn't bother to look at them, but when Chase and Foreman began grilling House about why they were treating Cuddy's patient, House turned to respond.

His eyes locked on her.

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh … "_ was all he could say.

And for that brief moment … House was hers.

It was one of Cameron's most precious memories.

He stared at her, unable to speak.

He was enthralled, enraptured and totally in awe of her beauty.

Her body ignited from his searing gaze.

She felt him undress her with his eyes as they swept over her body.

And then it was over.

There was work to be done and a life to be saved.

_But what if there hadn't been an_ _emergency_ …

* * *

_Part 4 – Dreaming of House_

"Hey Cameron, what's a pretty lady like you doing sitting all alone at the bar?''

"Wilson … Hi, I guess no one's interested in me …"

Wilson looked around the bar and easily spotted about a dozen men that could not take their eyes off of Cameron.

"Do you think that it might be your _don't you dare ask me vibe_ that's doing you in?" Wilson said, grinning at Cameron to lighten her mood.

Cameron laughed. "Perhaps … I know those men are looking at me, but they're just not my type …"

"And your type would be …" Wilson asked, knowing all too well what her answer would be.

"I go for doctors, the tall, dark, scruffily handsome type … do you know anyone that might fit the bill?"

"I can think of one … why don't you come and join us Cameron, when House gets one look at you in that dress, he'll be like putty in your hands. Whatcha' say …"

"Oh, I don't really want to play poker Wilson …"

_I want House all to myself …_

"Okay … hey, I have an even better idea … House is beating the pants off me and Cuddy at the poker table …" Wilson said with some embarrassment.

"I wish he'd beat the pants off of me …" Cameron muttered. "Oh my God, Wilson … I can't believe I just said that … no more wine for me … please don't tell House …"

"I won't Cameron, I promise." laughed Wilson.

"Here's what I want you to do …"

&&&&&

Shortly after Wilson left, Cameron walked over to their table and stood behind Cuddy, who was seated opposite House and Wilson.

House did not look up. He was engrossed in his cards.

"Okay Cuddy … I think you're bluffin'. I'll call." House tossed a stack of poker chips on the table.

As House raised his head to look at Cuddy, a flash of red taffeta caught his eye. He looked up, slowly taking in the vision of Cameron, looking radiant in her strapless party dress.

He froze for a few seconds before taking in a sharp breath of air.

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh … "_ , he uttered appreciatively, pursing his lips.

House shook his head to snap himself out of her spell and said, "Right, where was I … oh yeah, I called. Let's see what you got there Cuddles …" smirked House.

&&&&&

As the game went on, House's lucky streak ended.

"Stone cold bluff House!"

"Sorry House, three of a kind beats your pair of aces …"

"HA! You might want to spend a _little_ more time paying attention to your cards, and a little less time staring at my breasts." quipped Cuddy.

Even though Cuddy's breasts _did_ look enticing in her sapphire blue gown, it was not Cuddy who was the object of House's attention.

It was Cameron.

He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I'm out …" he said standing up and walking towards Cameron.

"Cameron, would you care to join me for a drink?"

Cuddy and Wilson exchanged knowing glances as they watched the couple walk to the bar.

"Well you owe me a hundred bucks Lisa … it only took Cameron three hands to lure House away …" laughed Wilson.

"That's one debt, I'll happily pay." Cuddy smiled, sliding a stack of poker chips to Wilson.

"Don't worry, I'll give a chance to win your money back … if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a little talk to the DJ about a certain couple ... be right back."

&&&&&

Even with Cameron smiling confidently on his arm, House was very uncomfortable.

_Everyone's watching us … wondering what on earth Cameron could possibly see in a cripple like me who's old enough to be her father._

He was tempted to leave but when House saw how happy and proud she was to be with him, his attitude changed.

_Could it be … maybe those aren't glances of pity … maybe they're envious of me …_

"Miss, what could I get you to drink?" Cameron looked at House and then back at the bartender.

"I'll have a Lagavulin, straight up."

House smiled to himself. _A single malt … impressive choice._

"And you sir?

"The same, thanks."

"I would have never guessed that you liked scotch …"

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me House." Cameron said with a coy smile on her face.

"I see that, but you can teach me … I've been told I'm a _very_ fast learner." He smirked.

"Happily …"

As they sipped their scotch, House noticed a new resident heading in their direction.

"Good evening Doctor House, Doctor Cameron."

Thomas Watkins had just begun his neurology residency at PPTH the week before and was totally oblivious to his impending doom.

"Good evening, Dr. Watkins … did I remember your name correctly?" Cameron said pleasantly.

"Yes you did …I'm impressed." said the handsome young man.

"Are you having a good time?"

"I am, although I still don't know too many people … I was just wondering Dr. Cameron if …"

He paused as his eyes met House's gaze.

If looks could truly kill, they would have been rolling young Thomas into the morgue shortly.

"You were wondering …" Cameron prompted, noting House's dark ominous stare.

She had seen that look on many occasions and it always meant trouble.

"I was just wondering if … if … you … could point out Dr. Foreman … I'd like to introduce myself."

Noticing House settle back into his chair, Watkins breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sure … he's right by the window, talking with Dr. Cuddy.

"Thank you … well I'll be leaving … thank you Dr. Cameron, Dr. House."

House nodded and grinned as he let another sip of the amber elixir trickle down his throat.

_I haven't lost my touch …_

"You're incorrigible House …" Cameron said, scolding him playfully.

"Who me?" he replied, feigning innocence, "he was trying to horn in on my girl … he deserved it."

_His girl … _his words were like music to her ears.

Cameron smiled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Good Evening … my name's Sandy and I'm your DJ for this evening.

We're going to slow the pace and turn up the passion, so gentlemen, here's your chance to hold a lovely lady in your arms. Enjoy!"

_Oh how I wish he would ask me to dance … I love this song … _Cameron stared at her lap shyly.

_Should I ask her … "Have I Told You Lately That I Love You" … that song has great lyrics … maybe then she'll know how I feel about her … I'm a terrible dancer … but what the hell …_

"Cameron, I'm not very good, but would you like to dance with me?" House asked anxiously.

"I'd loved to …"

Cameron was beaming; House knew he'd finally done something right.

House hooked his cane on the chair and relied on Cameron to steady himself.

He gathered her tightly into his arms, perhaps tighter than might have been proper for a first dance. For once House was thankful to his leg for giving him an excuse to hold her so close.

Cameron only had eyes for him.

The crowd couldn't help but be drawn to the sight of a couple so obviously in love.

House closed his eyes as he leaned his head against Cameron's.

He was truly happy.

He reveled in her scent, the feel of her in his arms and the warmth of her embrace.

He could feel her nipples harden against the thin white cotton of his dress shirt; he knew that his arousal would soon reveal his feelings to the entire hospital.

"Cameron …Cameron darling … I think we should go" House said, pulling her hips gently against his own. Cameron's thighs ached for his touch; her knees began to buckle when she felt his manhood brush her tummy.

"Let me just get my coat …" she said, looking lovingly into his eyes.

When the song ended, they walked discreetly out of the room however their departure did not go unnoticed by Wilson and Cuddy.

"You lose Wilson … pay up …" laughed Cuddy.

Wilson grinned. "One song … That's gotta be a new world's record …"

* * *

_Part 5 – Dreaming of Cameron_

_Rest in peace Esther …_

Cameron stood in the doorway of House's office and watched him return Esther's records to his private files and lock the drawer of the cabinet.

"House …" she said softly, knocking lightly on the door.

"Hey … I didn't hear you come in." House said, straightening himself in his chair.

"I just wanted to let you know that Ian is stable and responding well to treatment. If it's all right with you, I thought that I would go home now."

"Sure Cameron … you can go …" House said absentmindedly. When he glanced up from his desk, Cameron was just about to slip on her coat.

_Stop her, you idiot … _

"Cameron …" he called.

"Yes …" she said, returning to his office.

"I just wanted to say how much I appreciate all your help tonight … it was invaluable."

Cameron raised one eyebrow. House rarely bestowed praise on anyone.

"You're welcome House and …", Cameron paused in mid-sentence.

"And …" prompted House.

"I just wanted to say … congratulations. Most doctors never see a case of Erdheim-Chester in their entire careers and here you've diagnosed two. You should be very proud." Cameron said sincerely.

Cameron braced herself.

House loved to mock her when he felt she was being "too nice".

_There she goes again, trying to be nice … but I'm not going to make fun of her anymore … well for tonight anyway …_

"Thank you …" he responded graciously, "I just wish there could have been a happier ending for Esther … but enough of that."

House stopped and smiled gently at Cameron.

She looked like an angel, even after working in the laboratory half the night.

Cameron fidgeted awkwardly wondering was she should do next.

"I'm sorry that you missed the Benefit … and that I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier how beautiful you look tonight …" House held his breath, waiting for her response.

Cameron face lit up. "It's never too late House ..."

_It will never be too late for us …_

"Come … let me admire this dress …" Cameron stepped into the room and stood still as House slowly walked around her.

He circled again, but much closer this time.

Cameron held her breath; she could feel him memorizing every inch of her trembling body with his penetrating blue eyes.

He stopped behind her.

His strong, sensual hands wrapped around her waist.

She could feel the warmth of his breath as he brushed her ear.

"You're exquisite … ", House whispered, "are you sure that it's not too late for us?"

Cameron turned in his arms and laced her fingers behind his neck.

He bent his head to meet hers; their lips brushed.

That one soft touch was all it took to kindle their passion.

They relaxed in each other's arms and surrendered themselves to their kiss.

Their tongues danced playfully; they delighted in the sheer pleasure of their embrace.

They broke their kiss, their lips parted. She slid her hands up his chest, gently undid his bow tie and slowly unfastened the top buttons of his shirt.

"Did that answer your question?" Cameron purred.

"You might need to tell me again …"

House smiled lasciviously and slipped his left arm around her slender waist, drawing her near.

He showered her lips with soft kisses as the fingers of his right hand explored her shapely breasts. Cameron moaned softly; her nipples hardened under his ministrations. She could feel her warmth pooling below; she grew moist with anticipation.

_Oh_ _House … _Cameron shuddered as his hand fell down the side of her skirt and darted underneath to slide up her silky thigh.

His hand continued its ascent.

His fingers slipped behind the silky fabric of her panties.

He parted her lips, then slipped one finger inside her boldly.

Cameron gasped.

He brought his finger to his lips, licking it slowly as he gazed deeply into her eyes.

They kissed a kiss that tasted of her.

House could feel his erection straining to be released.

_What should I do … I want to make love to her right now, right here …_

_But I don't want her memories of our first time together to be of office sex … we should go … _

"Cameron …" he said breathlessly.

"House …" she whispered.

"I want … would you like …"

He could not think of the right words to say.

"I want to make love with you too …"

House wrapped Cameron's coat around her shoulders and they hurried from the hospital.

* * *

_Part 6 – When Dreams Collide_

**We rushed to my car, barely able to keep our hands off one another. Where to go?**

**Knowing that Cameron's apartment was further away from the hospital than mine, we made the obvious choice. **

**I had my foot to the floor the whole way there …I struggled to concentrate with my beautiful Cameron at my side. She sat so close she was almost in my lap; she nuzzled my neck and unbuttoned my shirt as we sped off into the night.**

House and I strolled arm-in-arm under the moonlit sky as we walked to his car.

He was _such_ a gentleman. The way he opened the car door for me, and made sure that I was safely buckled in before he started the car, made me feel like a princess.

We desperately wanted to make love. It would have been so easy for House to exceed the speed limit, but he put our welfare ahead of our desires and took his time to make sure that we arrived safely at his apartment.

**When we got to my apartment, Cameron and I climbed up the stairs just as fast as my bum leg would allow. **

"**Hurry House", she urged, as I fumbled for my key. **

**We raced through the door, slamming it loudly behind us. **

**We couldn't wait to get started.**

**Cameron leaned on the back of the door as I braced my arms on either side of her.**

**We kissed each other so hard, that I knew my lips would be swollen for days.**

**God, I haven't kissed a girl like that since high school … it was soooo sexy.**

I remember the way House took my hand to help me out of his car. I walked slowly up the stairs.

I didn't want him to feel rushed or embarrassed that he couldn't keep up to me.

He was so nervous that he couldn't find his key.

I have to admit that I felt like a bride on her wedding night as I waited for him to open the door to his apartment. I couldn't believe that after waiting three years, we were finally going to make love with each other, for the very first time.

When we got inside, he hung up our coats and then turned to face me.

I was leaning with my back on the door.

Then he did the sweetest thing …

He lifted my chin so our lips met and gave me the softest kiss in the world.

It was perfect … it made me melt, it was so exquisite.

**Cameron tugged on my hand. **

"**House, I want you now … take off your clothes …" **

**We stumbled down the hall, a tangle of arms and legs.**

**My clothes flew off in every direction. **

**I'm not sure that all of the buttons are still attached to my shirt, but hell, I don't care.**

**By the time we got to my bedroom door, I'd been stripped down to my boxers.**

**I was careful with Cameron's dress though … it was so pretty, I didn't want to wreck it by being a jerk.**

**My heart stopped when I lifted it off over her head.**

**I laid it over a chair and turned to look at her.**

**She was so beautiful, her bare breasts, her lovely skin, the way her shining curls tumbled over her shoulders …**

**I was the luckiest man in the world.**

**She was wearing those thigh high stockings and I immediately peeled them off her silky legs.**

**All that remained were her panties.**

**I had never seen anything like them before … and I've seen**_** lots**_** of panties in my days.**

**They were red satin bikinis and very tiny, and they tied on the sides with narrow ribbons.**

House took my hand and led me to his bedroom.

He knew I was nervous and he was so considerate.

We took our time.

I undressed him first and soon all he was wearing was a pair of black silk boxers.

I blushed when I lowered his pants.

His desire for me was _very_ obvious, if you get my drift.

My body trembled when he touched me …

He kissed me gently as he undid the zipper on the side of my dress.

At first, I clutched the bodice of my dress to my bosom, but then I let it fall.

I wanted him to see my breasts.

He held his breath as he removed my dress.

He was so careful the way he draped it over a chair.

I could tell that he knew how important it was to me.

He sat on the side of the bed and watched as I rolled down my stockings.

I began to tremble when he trailed his fingers along the edge of my red satin panties.

He smiled when he saw that they were tied with little bows on each side.

**Cameron pushed me on the bed and I lifted my ss so she could peel my boxers off me.**

I gently pushed House back on the bed. He lifted his slender hips so I could slide his boxers down his long muscular legs.

**She licked her lips hungrily when she saw my hard-on.**

I was speechless at the size of his arousal.

**I sat up again and pulled her to me.**

**Her hips were inches from my face.**

**I twisted her sideways and tugged on the bow of her panties with my teeth …**

House sat up and slid his arms around my hips.

He drew me towards him and lowered his head to my hip.

He looked up at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes and tugged on the bow of my panties with his teeth …

**BRRRRRIIIING! BRRRRRIIING! I reached for my cell phone …**

BRRRRRIIIING! BRRRRRIIING! I reached for my cell phone …

**BRRRRRIIIING! BRRRRRIIING! I'm coming, I'm coming …**

BRRRRRIIIING! BRRRRRIIING! I'm coming, I'm coming …

**Why is my phone ringing?**

Why is my phone ringing?

&&&&&

_**Shit … please … don't tell me that was another dream …**_

**House looked at his empty bed and knew the answer.**

"**Hell, what a waste …" he muttered as he noticed his burgeoning manhood.**

**He flicked on his bedside light and grabbed for his cell phone.**

"**What … yea this is House … oh Taylor, it's you … **

**I'm sorry I yelled, I was asleep and the phone startled me. **

**Yea, I know I asked you to call me when he regained consciousness … **

**How are his vitals? … excellent … no, I'm not going to come in …"**

**Did you call the others … not yet … good, I'm glad you checked with me first.**

**Tell Chase and Foreman that I said they need to check on our patient.**

**Dr. Cameron? … just give her the update … she can have the night off. **

**Thanks Taylor and call me if you need me."**

**House set his cell on the bedside table and ran his fingers through his rumpled hair.**

_**I'll wait ten minutes and then I'll call Cameron.**_

"**And you …" he said, talking to his penis, "you just hold that thought …"**

* * *

_Part 7 – A Rude Awakening_

_No, please …a dream … no, it felt so real …_

Tears streamed down her lovely face.

Cameron's hand instinctively reached to soothe her tender nub when her cell phone rang again.

_Give me a break … at least let me finish what House started in my dream …_

"Hello …"

"**Cameron …"**

"House …"

"**Sorry for calling so late. Did Taylor call you?"**

"Yes, I just got off the phone with him. That's good news about Tom, isn't it?"

"**Who's Tom?"**

Our _patient_ House. Remember?

"**Oh yea, I thought his name was Tim … yea, it's good news."**

"Is that why you called … to talk about Tom?'

"**No, not really … I was just thinking about you … you know, 'cause of work."**

_**I'm such a liar … such a wuss … would it have killed me to leave off that last part**_

"I was in the bath when Taylor called, but I must have drifted off … I was having an amazing dream."

"**I was asleep too."**

"Were you dreaming?"

"**Yea, I think so …"**

"What about?"

"**Don't know … I never remember my dreams."**

_**I can't tell her I was dreaming about us … not yet …**_

"**How about you … what were you dreaming about?"**

"About the Oncology Benefit … do you remember that night?

"**Of course … it was the night I solved Esther's case …"**

_**We're having the same dreams now? That's impossible … isn't it?**_

"Is that all you remember?"

"**No … I've never forgotten how beautiful you looked in your red dress …"**

_**There … I said it.**_

"You noticed?"

"**You **_**know**_** I did … do you still have it?"**

"The dress? I was looking at it tonight as a matter of fact … that probably explains my dream."

"**What are you doing?"**

"What do you mean?"

"**I mean what are you doing? Right this minute."**

"I just finished drying myself off, I'm shutting off the lights and going into my bedroom."

"**What's that sound?"**

"I'm opening the drawer of my dresser …I'm just looking for my pajamas …"

"**Wrong choice …"**

"I beg your pardon?"

"**Don't wear pajamas … choose something sexy …"**

"House … what do you want? Why did you call?"

"**I think you can guess … but I can hang up if you don't want to talk to me …"**

"NO … no please … don't hang up."

"**All right."**

"_You_ want to play ... I'm right, aren't I?"

"**Of course. Don't **_**you**_** want to play?"**

"No … maybe …well, yes. But it _won't_ solve our problems."

"**I disagree … I think it **_**will**_** solve one **_**very big**_** problem … for me at least."**

"You could solve_ that_ problem yourself."

"**I know, but surely if I've taught you anything at all in the past three years, it's to never underestimate the value of teamwork. Don't you agree?"**

"I _do_ agree, but I don't ever recall you ever saying that."

"**Okay … well how about this … did I ever say two hands are better than one?"**

"I give up … I'll be your playmate.

After three years of eye-sex, maybe phone-sex will be a pleasant diversion."

"**Good call, now let me choose your play clothes. Do you have any red lingerie?"**

"I think so … why?"

"**Red always reminds me of you … but you know that already, don't you Cameron … that's why you wore that dress today, isn't it?"**

"Yes … I wanted you to notice me House"

"**I noticed … so did Wilson."**

"Wilson?"

"**Yea, never mind … have you found anything?"**

"Ah … here we are …"

"**Describe it to me …"**

"A red satin negligee … very short … it barely covers my …"

"**What?"**

"It barely covers my assets ... let's put it that way."

"**Perfect … panties?"**

"Only if you want …"

"**Are they red?'**

"I have the matching bikinis …"

"**Do they have bows on the side that undo?"**

"No … sorry."

"**Well wear them anyway ... I'll pretend. Hurry up and get dressed."**

Cameron stepped into the panties and slipped the negligee over her head.

She quivered with anticipation at this unexpected turn of events.

_How does House do this to me? I'm shaking and he isn't even here._

"**Cameron, are you there?**

"I'm here, lying on the bed, waiting for you … what are you wearing?"

"**Nothing but a smile." **

**&&&&&**

**House lay spent on the bed, in a daze from the intensity of his climax. **

**He remembered hearing Cameron's cries as her orgasm enveloped her. **

**Those cries, now soft moans, were punctuated frequently by his name being uttered softly from the lips of the woman he loved.**

_**Allison … where's the damn phone …**_

**House searched frantically for the phone but it was not long before the sound of Cameron's voice led him to its hiding place under his goose-down duvet.**

"**Allison … are you there … are you all right …" **

**He could barely speak between his gasps for air.**

"Greg … that was unbelievable … _oh god_ … I've never had such an intense orgasm."

"**I know … me too … and we're not even …"**

"Together …" Cameron said sadly.

"**Together …" echoed House**.

"House?"

_**House? … what happened to Greg?**_

"**Yes Cameron …" he followed suit. **

"What just happened?"

"**I don't know … I think we need to talk …"**

"Yes we do … it's already Thursday …" Cameron said, noting it was now past midnight.

"**I'll see you at work, maybe then …"**

"Maybe then …"

"**Goodnight Cameron. Sweet dreams."**

"Sweet dreams House … goodnight."

**_... Written by Daisyb10_**


	16. There Must Be a Reason

A/N: An adult version of this story exists if you're interested in that sort of thing.

There Must Be A Reason …

Hey, this is Doc. I did "No Reason," the moment when Cameron is sitting by House's bedside in his hallucination, just after he was shot. House is lying in bed, after his convo with Cameron (from Daisy's installment), and contemplating the hallucination.

Enjoy!

Chapter 16

House wanted to sleep that night, but he couldn't. It was Wednesday night (well, technically, early Thursday morning), and Cameron would be making her decision the next day. He was thinking about all the moments he'd had with her, letting them cloud his mind as he pushed sleep further and further away. One thought came to mind after an hour or two; _the hallucination_. Why did he hallucinate Cameron by his bedside when he was shot? He did have feelings for her, but he thought he'd suppressed them at that time. He thought about when the hallucination began…

_The silence in the room, excluding the beeping from the monitors, was inexplicably eerie. The hospital band on his wrist read 'Gregory House,' among other things. He breathed in slowly, waking up from his unconscious state. He lifted his hand and touched the lower part of his cheek, feeling stubble there. He rubbed his jaw and turned to see Cameron sitting next to his bed, reading a book. He took a deep breath and realized how hard it seemed to be._

"_You're pathetic." he said. Cameron looked up at him, shocked. She closed her book and smiled as she stood. She walked closer to him and rested a hand on the plastic railing on his hospital bed._

House was beginning to doze off when his cane fell from his bedside table and hit the floor. He choked in a breath and checked the clock; 9:00 AM. He sighed and stood, deciding he should get ready for work and ignore the thoughts that were slowly creeping their way back into his head.

He climbed in the shower and turned on the water, letting the hot, comforting drops engulf him. Steam billowed out from the top of the shower and filled the room with a warm, thick, humid feeling.

"_Judging by the growth," he started, referring to his stubble, "I've been unconscious for two days. You have been sitting there the whole time?"_

"_No." she replied quickly…almost too quickly._

"_Judging by the oily build-up in your hair, I'd say you're lying." he said._

"_I was scared, pardon me for caring." she said, making an exasperated-with-House face. He just looked up at her for a moment, then caught himself and gestured toward the water sitting on the bedside table next to him. Cameron picked up the pitcher and poured some water as he asked if he'd lost any organs._

"_The bullet entered your abdomen, pierced your stomach, nicked the bowel, lodged in the posterior rib." she replied as she handed him the cup of water._

"_I always say if you're gonna get shot, do it in a hospital." he said. He touched his dry lips to the cup of water and took a sip, loving the feeling of the cold liquid on his throat. He looked up at Cameron as she spoke._

"_The one in your neck -"_

"_I don't remember that one." He handed her the cup of water._

"_- went right through. Severed your jugular. The shooter turns out to be a guy who -"_

"_Don't care."_

"_You don't care why a guy walked into a hospital and shot a doctor? Shot you?" She was bewildered by this._

"_I assume his reasoning was faulty." Cameron let out a sigh and gave him a look. He looked up at her and continued where his mind was leading him._

"_So what was it? Infection?"_

"_The surgery went fine. You've had no post-op -"_

"_Not me." he said with a snarky tone. "Patient. Harpo."_

"_You just got shot, House. You should rest."_

"_I got shot. Diagnostically boring. Big fat tongue, on the other hand. Endlessly entertaining." Cameron smiled._

"_We biopsied his tongue."_

"_It was negative…and the blood tests were negative."_

"_I didn't say we did blood tests…"_

"_You don't biopsy a tongue unless you have to biopsy a tongue, and you don't have to biopsy a tongue unless you've come up with nothing in a routine battery of tests, which don't involve torturing a patient." Cameron was smirking. "Any new symptoms, other than the increased, intra-cranial pressure? Any guesses how I figured that one out?" he asked with a pompous, yet attractive, smile. Cameron smiled down at him and took in a breath, letting it out as a sigh._

"_You knew the next step would be a lumbar puncture. A lumbar puncture would almost certainly give us a definitive answer. Since we don't have a definitive answer, we must not have done an LP, and the most common reason not to do an LP is increased, intra-cranial pressure." she said._

House climbed out of the shower and sat on the edge of the tub. He breathed in the steam, then stood and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He sighed and put a hand to his cheek, feeling the stubble there, remembering how much longer it had been in his hallucination. He thought about what else happened while Cameron was at his bedside…

_He had stopped listening to her explanation of his deduction when he saw the shooter rolled in on a hospital bed of his own._

"_He was shot by security, trying to - House…" Cameron said as she watched him take the cords and plugs off of himself, which made the monitors go crazy. "What are you…House…"_

"_I'm talking to Cuddy." he replied, pulling the sheets off of himself and getting out of bed. Cameron looked utterly shocked._

"_Lie down, you've gotta be in pain." she said, staring at him like he was insane. He stood up, slightly hunched over, and sighed as he looked at her._

"_Not today. Today I'm on morphine." he replied, smiling. He walked out of the ICU slowly as Cameron followed him._

"_You're gonna rip your stitches out."_

"_Check Harpo's trash."_

"_Forget about the patient!"_

"_Come on. You're curious. Trash? You don't know what I'm talking about, but you know it's good."_

"_You can't just be walking around."_

"_Well, then, stop me."_

"_You've lost blood."_

"_Physically stop me."_

"_You could damage -"_

"_You can't. Because that would involve physically touching me, and things would get so, sexually charged -" He flat-out stopped talking and stopped walking when Cameron put her hands on him. She COULD stop him, and she just had. They stared into each others' eyes for a moment before House snapped back to reality._

"_I'm twice your size, get your hands off me."_

House pulled on his clothes and stopped his thoughts. He couldn't believe he'd interrupted such a perfect moment between Cameron and himself. He grabbed his cane and his motorcycle jacket. It was Thursday. What would Cameron decide tomorrow?

**_... Written by Doc_**


	17. Wasn't Enough

A/N: An adult version of this story exists if you're interested in that sort of thing.

_**Wasn't Enough**_

Hiya, I'm **mishymo** and the title of my story is **Wasn't Enough**. The moment I'm writing about is when Cameron confronted Chase about sex in Season 1 (**Occam's Razor**) but two years later when he's lying in her bed sleeping she wishes she had confronted another.

_Chapter 17_

Cameron lay staring at the ceiling, the feel of a warm body at her side and in her bed becoming more of an intrusion than a welcome presence with each passing second.

She turned towards him, sighing lightly at the sight of his blond hair falling across his face. He was very beautiful, his boyish good looks and well styled hair made women flock to him. His cheeky nature and whole-hearted compassion making them stay as they realised he was more than just a pretty face.

Cameron doubted she'd be able to count the number of women who would give a months salary to be exactly where she was at that moment.

And at that moment she'd happily trade places with them.

They had had sex no less than 40 minutes ago, her orgasm anything but earth shattering though she'd exaggerated it greatly in attempt to stop the endless boring rocking that had persisted for the previous 15 minutes.

Sure, she was impressed with his stamina, but he was unimaginative and vaguely selfish when it came to the end of a hard day, caring only for his own release of tension created by a tough case and from working under House.

As if she didn't have the same tension in her body if not more.

She wanted something frantic and hot and completely soul shattering.

This was tepid.

It just wasn't enough.

If she was truly honest with herself sex between them had only met her criteria once and that was under the influence of crystal meth.

She sighed.

She deserved the sex that she wanted after the week she'd had.

Something Chase obviously couldn't provide.

She could easily remember the first time that sex came up in conversation between them only a few months after she'd started her fellowship.

A patient's girlfriend feared she had caused his illness because she "rode him to death".

She could remember when Foreman told her she had total control over her relationship with him after she'd suggested that sex could kill.

It made her feel powerful.

A power she used to full advantage when she'd caught him off guard and almost breathlessly described what the body went through during sex.

She smiled remembering how nervous she felt talking about it with him, it surprised her a little remembering that she didn't feel aroused at all.

But the mere thought of advancing on another with such thoughts in her mind made her shiver and damp with anticipation.

House had overheard her conversation with Foreman.

_If you look the way you do, and you say what you said, you have to be aware of the effect that it'll have on men._

She wished she had had an effect on him.

She wished she was the one that had control of their relationship.

But he had control, the only reason being that he was the one to have an undeniable effect on her. All he had to do was look at her and she threatened to collapse into pool aroused goo where she stood.

There was just something about him.

She knew instinctively that if they ever had sex it would be the frantic and hot and completely soul shattering coupling that she craved.

Every touch made her stomach twist pleasurably and a heat pool between her thighs.

God all he had to do was stand just a little bit too close and she would turn on like a light bulb, which made her far more aroused than any foreplay with the blond boy who lay sleeping beside her.

Just thinking these thoughts made her core throb in a way that would stop her from sleeping unless she did something _pro-active_.

Her hand slid tentatively down her body...

**She stepped into the conference room her eyes immediately drawn to the figure standing at the sink preparing coffee.**

**She drank in his form greedily, her eyes sweeping up and down his body pausing at his exposed neck, his strong arms, his nimble and dexterous fingers and hint of swell in the seat of his pants.**

**"How do you know what I said?" she asked.**

**"I don't." he said instantly knowing what she was talking about and not bothering to turn back to her, "I don't need to know. If Foreman thought you could control Chase with your words then it must have been interesting to say the least."**

**"Chase said that the girlfriend of the patient thought that she might have killed him because they were having sex."**

**House turned around, a single eyebrow raised in question. The mention of sex piqued his interest.**

**Cameron continued.**

**"He said he told her that 22-year-old men don't die of sex. And I asked him if he got the specifics, I mean if she thought it was that good that it could kill him it would be worth knowing about."**

**She sighed quietly.**

**"Forget interesting, that's downright fascinating." he said eyeing her as if she were his next case.**

**"I was just being glib, I...er... I'm uncomfortable with sex."**

**"Sex makes you uncomfortable?" he asked almost incredulously, before scoffing in a condescending tone, "Then you obviously aren't doing it right."**

**"Really." she said challengingly, suddenly full of confidence a smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.**

**He stared back, daring her to continue, desperate for her to continue so he might better understand his puzzle.**

**"You know sex could kill you." she said matter of factly, but even the mere utterance of the word "sex" in his presence began to set self-doubting and erotic thoughts spinning through her mind.**

**"Do you know what the human body goes through when you have sex? Pupils dilate, arteries constrict, core temperature rises, heart races, blood pressure skyrockets, respiration becomes rapid and shallow..." she takes her own rapid shallow breath, such talk under the scrutiny of those eyes causing molten fire to flush through her body " ...the brain fires bursts of electrical impulses from nowhere to nowhere and secretions spit out of every gland and the muscles tense and spasm like you're lifting three times your body weight."**

**She drew closer and closer until she stood no more than a foot from his body, she stared defiantly up into those fiercely blue eyes.**

**"It's violent, it's ugly, and it's messy," she continues in an almost out of breath, husky tone, "And if God hadn't made it unbelievably fun the human race would have died out eons ago."**

**She tried desperately to slow her breathing but her body was burning, she could feel every muscle in her body threatening to shiver and shake, she could barely be sure that she wasn't shaking already were it not for the fact that the image of him was still.**

**His eyes held a devilish glint as they stayed locked with hers.**

**An almost malicious and amused smirk spread across his mouth, one she had never seen before.**

**"Well apparently you know your sex, but I do believe you are attempting to gain control over me." he said in a low tone as he stepped forward, standing no more than one inch from her now definitely quivering body.**

**"Do you know what your body is doing right now?" he asked with a knowing grin, "I can see that your pupils are dilated. Your breathing is shallow which suggests a fast heart rate too. Your skin is flushing due to your higher core temperature, while your arms are pale and covered in goose-bumps. You're trembling from all those fabulous hormones and chemicals flushing through your body. I can see sweat forming on your chest and I haven't even touched you yet."**

**Their eyes did not waiver once, locked together in an intense intimidating battle.**

**"Are... are you...?"**

**He extended an exploratory index finger.**

**She very nearly jumped when the pad of his finger brushed across the back of her hand.**

**It was gone a second later only to touch the skin on her neck.**

**His smirk fell, suddenly the air of playfulness had disappeared and it had become starkly serious. His eyes still burned with curiosity and growing fascination; he had wondered about her words and now he had her reactions to consider too.**

**Her breath caught as the solitary fingertip trailed down her neck following the path of a throbbing vein. She watched his face through eyes hooded with lust as his gaze followed the path of his finger as it gathered the moisture of her glistening skin aiding his movements.**

**A guttural noise shivered up her throat as he followed that vein's southward path to the exposed swell of her breast.**

**It slid further down resting at the V of her shirt, hovering against the button that stopped his progression.**

**She heard him gulp quietly.**

**"Your nipples are hard and breasts are bigger. I can see venous patters across them. You've lost control of the ability to control your vocal cords."**

**His tone was low and rumbling, each syllable shivering through her chest and shaking her heart.**

**His eyes returned to hers.**

**"And I'd bet my life there's a lot more going on that I can't see or feel."**

**His breathing wasn't as fast as hers but it was certainly in increasing in pace and decreasing in depth.**

**Those intensely blue eyes were suddenly dark, pupils wide as if he'd just take a double-dose of his painkillers.**

**Their hot breaths mingled, before they drew in the expelled air of the other, tasting that which was necessary.**

**"Could he make you feel like this with just one touch?" he whispered.**

**She shook her head; no.**

**She could feel her heartbeat against his small instant touch at her sternum.**

**"House." she whispered pleadingly.**

**She saw a flash of something dark, ruthless and powerful in his eyes; it made her stomach twist in a shockingly pleasurable manor and made heat flood through the very core of her being.**

**"What?" he asked in a normal voice, as if his finger wasn't between her breasts, as if his breathing wasn't rapid and shallow, as if his pupils had always engulfed the blue of his eyes, as if there wasn't sweat accumulating on his own skin.**

**She reached up and brushed her fingers across his neck, the contrast of smooth skin and harsh rough stubble making both of their bodies shiver.**

**They shivered to the same rhythm.**

**"Greg." she said in a husky tone.**

**That burning, dark and powerful flash in his eyes was the last thing she saw before she was lost in blissful shadow as his lips crashed down on hers.**

**The taste, the warmth, the scent, the sheer raw need of it wrapped around her, weaved through her being, switched off her brain and turned on her body.**

**His hot wet tongue pressed past her lips and explored her thoroughly with a pleasurable amount of force, her own tongue curling around his as she sucked lightly at his intrusion.**

**His left arm wrapped around her waist and drew her softened curves against his hard lean body.**

**His right hand had already began work on her blouse, undoing three of the buttons in seconds, his large hand palming with perfect pressure across her breast.**

**She moaned loudly into his lips, warping an arm around his shoulder and her hands gripping hard on the short hair at the back of his head.**

**He growled back and lifted her gripping her well rounded behind before turning and depositing her on the counter.**

**Not once did their hungry mouths separate.**

**The water on the draining board seeped through the seat of her pants, mingling with the dampness that was already there.**

**But it did nothing to quell the fire in her body.**

**He pressed hard against her lips as he pulled her hips to his.**

**Her hips hit his with the same force as her head hit the cupboard above the sink.**

**It hurt, they moaned together but the feel of the other made the pain dwindle faster than any painkillers.**

**The addictive effect of each other was far more powerful.**

**Their teeth clashed painfully but they didn't stop they couldn't stop.**

**His lips worked almost soothingly against hers as his hands pressed at the base of her spine holding her to his rotating and grinding hips.**

**Her hands reached beneath his shirt, she enjoyed the feel of his muscles tensing under her fingers as she caressed his hot skin.**

**The shirt was draped across the floor moments later.**

**Their lips separated.**

**Cameron opened her eyes to a dazzling slight.**

**Gregory House was half naked in her arms, his chest heaving up and down drawing air fast across his bruised red lips and eyes glazed with want, desire and need.**

**All for her.**

**All because of her.**

**Their gazes held and locked as his hands moved to the fastenings of her pants.**

**She could feel her heart beating out of her chest.**

**He undid the button.**

**She could feel fire shooting up and down her back.**

**He lowered the zipper.**

**She could feel her hands shivering against his shoulders.**

**He pulled at the material until it was bunched midway down her thighs.**

**She could feel her thighs squeezing around his lithe hips.**

**His hand rested on her abdomen for a second before slipping lower.**

**All she could see was him.**

**All she could feel was him.**

**All she needed was him.**

**She buried her face against his neck and screamed...**

Cameron bit her lip so hard she could taste blood, but it was necessary to keep from screaming out in the darkness of her bedroom.

She screamed all she wanted in her mind.

That was all she needed for tonight, just one satisfying climax.

There had been other times when she kept the fantasy going until she was naked on the conference table and his equally naked body covered hers bringing her to heights of pleasure with ease again and again. Those times she shuddered over and over or worked slowly teasing her own body until she arched into a glorious wave of complete and utter escape.

She had long since thrown off the blankets, the cool of the night soothing her flushing and mildly damp skin.

She whimpered slightly as her breathing became more controlled and the feeling returned to her extremities. Or more correctly the feeling of pure bliss poured from her toes and back into her body until she sighed contentedly at the slow, gently ebbing throb in her abdomen.

With a glance at her bed partner she sat up and put her feet tentatively to the carpeted floor of her bedroom. She leaned heavily on her bedside cabinet as she stood, her legs shaking beneath her weight.

She brushed her hand across her face almost able to feel the stubble rash from frantic kisses.

As quietly as possible she made her way to her en-suite bathroom to "freshen up". Her imaginary coupling leaving her far more mussed than the real thing.

If you could call it that.

She wanted something frantic and hot and completely soul shattering.

She needed it.

And she could never have it accept in her fantasies.

She wouldn't dare imagine House in Chase's place for fear of calling out his name, for fear of tainting a night with House should it ever happen.

When she stepped out of the bathroom a pair of blue eyes greeted her.

They weren't blue enough.

They weren't dark enough.

"Bad dream?" he asked in his sleepy Australian accent.

_I'm living it_, she thought.

"No," she lied, crawling back into bed but not into his arms.

She turned her back to him and hugged a pillow to her chest.

Soon the soft sounds of his even breathing reached her ears and she sighed.

Chase wasn't enough.

Wasn't hard enough.

Wasn't dark enough.

Wasn't raw enough.

But he was all she had.

That and her fantasies.

**_... Written by mishymo_**


	18. Endorphins

A/N: An adult version of this story exists if you're interested in that sort of thing.

_Endorphins_

Hey it's JMAC. This chap is called "Endorphins" and it's based on Merry Little Christmas when Cameron goes to see House in the middle of detox. Sorta the opposite of my last chap but I hope you still like it. :)

_Chapter 18_

House stared at his nearly empty bottle of Vicodin for a few minutes before glancing at his arm. The scars were still there and he couldn't forget about the night he got them. Despite the warm weather, he felt cold at the memory of Tritter and the detox that nearly killed him. A slight chill ran down Cameron's spine when she remembered their last Christmas. She had been so afraid of what House might have done if she had not been there.

He dropped the razor blade and quickly grabbed the towel. He saw his own blood and the reality of his desperation truly hit him. House knew he would have to take Tritter's deal or suffer like this in prison. The sting of his arm barely took the edge off the pain in his leg. Cursing his own stubbornness he wrapped his arm and heard a knock on the door. Limping towards the door he called out the only thing he could think of.

"Unless you've got Vicodin, go away." A gentle voice responded.

"House, it's me." He opened the door immediately.

Nothing could have prepared Cameron for the sight that faced her at the door; House in pain, despair and worst of all defeat. She whispered the only words that came to mind.

"Oh God." She had to catch her breath before she spoke again. "I don't have."

"No pills, no eggnog." He cut her off but he could not shut the door on her as he did to Cuddy. Cameron saw the wrapped gauze on his arm and she automatically became concerned.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Cut myself." Without another word she marched in and sat him on the couch. House was unable and unwilling to resist. Cameron fetched water and cotton balls to clean his wounds then returned to find House with his face buried in his hands. She knelt before him taking his arm with her gentle touch and washed the bloody cuts. Cameron discussed Abigail's case in unnaturally professional tone. Once his arm was clean she could see the cuts clearly.

"House these cuts are straight, in a row. You did this on purpose." She gasped.

"Cutting releases endorphins which help to relieve pain." He explained trying to keep his voice even. "You gonna get me some pills?"

"No." She stated flatly.

"Then you can go." He hoped she realized he was lying. Instead she went on about Abigail and after a metaphor about a guy in a bar, House settled on Stills disease.

"House, take the deal. You can survive without Vicodin." Cameron argued softly "After you were shot you stayed clean for months."

"Yeah. Wonder if it had something to do with the absence of pain." He tried not to sound frustrated but it seemed she didn't mind at all. "Leave that. I wanna be able to pour alcohol on it if I need to distract myself."

"Then you can rip off the bandage." Cameron held his arm firmly but gently as she smoothed the bandage over his skin. She looked up into his eyes with her own pleading gaze.

"House, stop this. Please." He thought for a moment before sighing in consent. He felt her hand slide off his arm as she stood to leave but he caught her wrist just in time.

"You don't have to leave." She nodded her understanding. House lay down on his side pulling Cameron just that much closer to the couch.

"I'll be here. As long as you need."

"Just until I fall asleep." He mumbled as drowsiness overtook him. The pain would have prevented him from sleeping at all but the warm pressure of her hand in his was soothing. Cameron waited until he had dozed off before carefully grabbing her cell phone with her free hand and calling Cuddy.

"Hello?"

"Cuddy it's me." Cameron whispered so as not to disturb House.

"Cameron? I thought you would be back by now. What did House say?"

"I won't be back tonight. He says it's Stills disease."

"Wait a second, you're still there? Why are you whispering?"

"He needs me." And then she hung up on a very confused Cuddy.

House woke up on his couch expecting his leg to hurt like hell but shockingly it did not. He turned his head and he saw his answer. Cameron was curled up asleep against his leg and the warmth of her body held back the pain. She had stayed with him the whole night. He leaned over and kissed her cheek in gratitude. Her eyes fluttered open to see House staring back at her.

"Good morning." He smiled at her looking much better than he had last night.

"G'morning" Cameron answered sleepily. "What time is it?" she sat up slightly.

"If I'm up it's probably time for you to be at work."

"Nah. It's Christmas Eve and besides, Cuddy will need you long before she needs me." Cameron settled back against House returning the pain relieving warmth to his leg. All she really needed was to know was that he was alright. House wrapped his arm around her and shutting his eyes he whispered.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder.

Cameron wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall. 'I should have stayed. Made sure he was okay instead of worrying myself sick.' She felt so guilty for leaving him and missing that chance. Could she really leave him again? House knew he would have destroyed himself if it wasn't for her. 'Do I really need her that badly?' He wasn't sure he could let her go again.

**_... Written by JMAC_**


	19. Pride & Pleasure

**_Pride and Pleasure_**

Hi, this is Sami here. This is my second Missed Opportunities "moment" and it comes from a season three episode, Informed Consent. The moment is right after House puts his hand on Cam's shoulder and tells her that he is proud of her. It's written from her point of view because this is something I've always wondered about. There's no naughty version, after all they are in a chapel for crying out loud.

_Chapter 19_

'Life can sometimes be narrowed down to a series of "what ifs" and that certainly is true for me.' Dr. Allison Cameron thought to herself as she sat in her car outside her apartment. Some "what ifs" tend to be bigger than others and one of the bigger "what ifs" for me revolves around a man I've spent the better part of the last three years in love with. To make things even more difficult, that man is my boss and he's 15 years older than me. Those two reasons, he'll for sure tell you, are why he refuses to give a relationship between us a chance. That and his perceived notion that all I want to do is fix him, but that's another story for another day. Back to what I was thinking about. Back to the moment that could have been a major "what if" moment for us. It's truly one of those moments I think about when I really want to be with him the most and when I describe the moment to you you'll probably think I'm out of my mind.

The moment happened late last year and it's a moment that changed me both professionally as a doctor and as a woman in love. Hopefully by the end of this tale, you'll completely understand how it changed me.

It had probably been a few a few hours since I made a decision that all doctors are faced with at some point in their careers. Most of the time our job is to save lives; however sometimes we have to help our patient die as comfortably as possible. It was an issue we'd been battling with our patient Ezra Powell. I'd been refusing on account of my ethics, but then again if I was so concerned with my ethics I would have never have taken this fellowship. He's made me violate my ethics several times already and for some reason, despite it all, I still love him.

Anyways in the end it was me who killed him and House was the one that found me in the chapel hours after it happened. It was still fresh enough in my mind that I was crying, even though at this point I'd convinced myself that it was the right thing to do. I remember hearing the sound of his cane as he made his way to me, then I remember him saying the words, "I'm proud of you."

However what I remember most is the fact he placed his hand on my shoulder as he said those words. What I remember the most is the feel of his warm strong hand on my shoulder. And that brings to my big "what if". What if I'd placed my hand on top of his?

This is one of the many things I think about when I dream of him. Would he have quickly left me alone or would he have stayed and explored the situation with me?

In my dreams he stays and asks me to scoot over in that gruff, smoky voice. I, of course, comply, keeping my hand on his and the contact as intimate as he lets me. I then stretch out in the pew, with my head on his lap and his hand still on my shoulder. We stay like that in silence for several minutes, and then he asks if I want to get out of here. Still unwillingly to speak I nod my head and soon I'm following him out of the chapel and the hospital. Once we're at my car he pulls me to him and kisses me on the forehead. Then he whispers, "Take the rest of the day off okay."

I nod and whisper, "Thank you," in response.

And in my head that's how that "what if" moment ends … with just the right amount of pride and pleasure.

**_... Written by Sami_**


	20. The Real Meaning

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story is available if you're into that sort of thing.

__

_**The Real Meaning**_

It's me again, Sami. Wow I know I did three moments for this story and I'm proud of myself. The third moment I did was from the episode Meaning this season when House asked Cameron if she'd to go get a drink with him. Sorry no dirty version, this one will have to do. I'm sure you'll be able to make it naughtier if you use your imagination. Anyways Enjoy!

_Chapter 20_

Another night alone was nothing new for House, most of the time it was indeed what he preferred. However there were moments like tonight when his mind wandered, more specifically he thought about a certain brunette named Allison Cameron. She'd been his fellow for the past three years now and she had spent most of that time in love with him. Something he tried with all his might to discourage; what she didn't know however was that on nights like tonight, with a glass of scotch in hand, it was her he thought about.

It was her he wanted.

As he touched the scar on his neck from being a shot, one moment in particular came to mind. It happened two months after he'd been shot and it had been totally spur of the moment. Before he knew it, the words "Would you like to get a drink?" were out of his mouth.

To be honest he'd thought she'd say yes right away. So when she didn't, he'd done his best to act like it didn't bother him. However it's nights like this he often wishes she'd said yes the most.

_He can see it now her lab coat now gone, her hair hanging down, and a sparkle of excitement in her green eyes. He can also see himself dressed in his usual attire and trying to act as though this wasn't anything other than drinks between colleagues._

_They'd walk out to the parking lot together but not to close. Once out side he'd throw his helmet at her in an unspoken question and with that lovely smile of hers she'd pause and think his question over before saying, "Hold on House let me put my bag in my car."_

"_Alright Cameron," He'd say then he'd get on his bike and watch her shapely rear as she bent over and placed her bag in her car. Then soon he'd feel her arms come around him as she settled down comfortably on the bike._

As he inhaled her scent House can picture himself enjoying this ride to the bar more than usual and as much as he'd wish that the ride would never end he'd be happy when they arrived at the bar. He could see all the faces of the patrons' agape in shock when a man like him walked in limped in with a woman like Allison Cameron at his side. He'd cut the tension by ordering his usual scotch and he wouldn't even laugh as she rattled off some name of a fruity female drink. The conversation would probably be slow at first but once the alcohol worked its magic the nerves would be gone and the conversation would be flowing just like they were old lovers.

Before they both realized, it would be closing time and they'd both look at each other in shock, not believing they'd just spent so much amicable time together. He'd been almost charming and kept his snark to a minimum and she'd actually gotten off of her moral high horse and been the charming female he'd known deep down she could be. As they exited the bar she'd walk closer to him and one Dr. Gregory House would even be surprised by how much he'd enjoyed it.

She'd look at him in an unspoken question and he'd take care of it by casually saying, "I think this night is far from over." Then they'd come back to his place and House would lose himself in all of her beautiful femininity again and again until the sun rose on a new day. Then they'd finally crash in an exhausted slumber of complete satisfaction.

Just like the man she loved on the other side of town, Cameron was spending another moment alone as well. With a glass of wine in hand she was of course recanting one of her bigger moments of stupidity when it came to one, Gregory House.

The man was rude, crude, but damn it, he was sexy as hell.

Anyways back to the moment of self loathing and stupidity. She'd been an idiot and a half his first day back from being shot. Even if it had been one giant hoax she should have said yes when he'd asked drinks. If for no reason other than to prove a point to him. He had the notion of his head that all she wanted to fix him and if she'd said yes to him that night, when he was presumably better, it would have thrown him for a loop.

She can see his face now, when instead of stumbling out a stupid "No" she answered with a confident, "Sure in fact I'll buy the first round." Ooh, and then to just mess with his head some more, she would have sashayed off to get her things with an extra swing in her hips.

After arriving in separate cars she'd slide in the chair across from him saying, "I can't tell you how glad I am that that you asked."

He'd swallow a gulp of air and say, "I for one am surprised you even showed up."

And with that thought lingering between them, Cameron would order the first round. By the end of the night they would both lose all their reservations about being together and finally give in to the undercurrent of passion that had been there since day one, making it truly a night that neither one of them would forget.

_Too bad_, both of them thought as they finally fell asleep that night, that it hadn't gone either one of those ways.

_**... Written by sami**_


	21. Needles, Kisses & Cameron's Good China

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story exists if you're interested in that sort of thing.

_**Kisses, Needles and Cameron's Good China**_

**_By CausticChick, from the episode Half Wit_**

_Chapter 21_

She opened the fridge, not really sure what she wanted from inside. She wasn't really hungry, or thirsty for that matter, but she needed something to distract herself. To take her mind off the impossible decision that lay before her. Her eyes fell on the bottle of chardonnay she kept in the back of the fridge, just in case somebody dropped in unexpectedly. It had been there for months because she was never at home. She was always at the hospital. She had no time for visitors, especially those of the unexpected variety. She shrugged and reached for the glass bottle, the condensation on the smooth surface making it slick beneath her nimble fingers.

She uncorked the bottle, then opened the cupboard beside the fridge and pulled down one of the wine glasses her mother had given her when she had graduated from college. She smiled at the memory. Her mom had made her pick out her china and crystal patterns before she was even eighteen, and had given her place settings for every birthday, Christmas, and special milestone until she owned a completed set. "Every young woman should start collecting their china early, so that she is prepared when she sets up house," she had said. Cameron had scoffed at her mother's mid-western, family-and home-centered mentality at the time, but still found herself tearing up every time she pulled her good dishes out.

Pouring herself a generous portion from the chilled bottle, Cameron made her way into the living room and sank into the plush goose-down cushions of her sofa. She raised the glass to her lips and took a cool sip, the tartness of the wine dancing across her palette as she swallowed it down. She closed her eyes, letting the stresses of the day melt away through her fingers and toes.

The gruff face of Gregory House appeared in her mind's eye, although not unexpectedly. She often thought of her boss when she was alone. To tell the truth, she had been thinking about him all day as she made her rounds at the hospital, his seemingly indifferent reaction to the news that she may be leaving nagging at her. How could he work with her for three plus years and not care when she threatened to leave? Especially after all they had been through. It made her immensely sad to think of all the moments that could have turned into something more.

The night of the kiss flashed through her like lightening, probably the most significant moment in their complex relationship. The closest they'd come to taking that next step. After years of endless flirtations and teasing she had used her hold on him to gain information, and a blood sample. She raised her hands to her swollen lips as if she could still feel House's lips against hers, and even months later she swore she could feel his soft breath on her flushed skin.

He stood from his chair and rounded his desk, ever inch of his 6'2'' frame forcing her to look up into his bottomless blue eyes. The needle in the pocket of her lab coat was an ominous lead weight, a constant reminder of the daunting task ahead. She knew the plan would never work, a horrible long shot, but she desperately hoped that she could pull it off. It was their only chance of finding out more about House's condition. His life may depend on it.

"You really want to leave?" he asked.

Her nerves and his closer proximity made her breathing shallow. "If you're not here there's not much point in staying," she managed, unable to keep her emotions out of her voice.

"I'm not dead yet," he rumbled as he gazed at her through clouded eyes.

This was it. She was going to do it, now or never. She couldn't stop the excitement at the prospect of kissing House from bubbling inside her as she took a tentative step forward.

House was immediately wary. "What are you doing?"

She never faltered as she stepped even closer, almost impossibly so, closer then she had ever been to the man that she loved. She was dizzy, getting high off the scent of him. He smelled of musk and soap and man. She felt the heat begin to pool low in her belly.

House rolled his eyes at her advance. "I know this must be a turn on for you," he started sarcastically, but when he looked back into her eyes he was silenced by the desire, the fire he found there. She wanted to show him everything he had been missing, everything that had been building within her since her first day as his fellow. He saw it all there in her eyes, and he was dumbstruck.

She brought her delicate hands to his face and laid them on his rough skin, caressing as though she were a blind woman trying to learn his features. His beard scratched her palms as she moved her mouth closer to his, their warm breaths mingling in the inch of space between them. Her thumb brushed across his slightly parted lips as she raised herself up on her toes, bringing her closer to her target. Her eyes fluttered closed.

He didn't resist when she pressed her eager lips to his, testing, inviting him in, and she felt the exact moment when his mind let go. He kissed back with fervor equal to hers, and she took all he would give. Her stomach clenched in pleasure and she felt herself growing wet in anticipation of more. She was finally kissing House. Her plump lips were moving across his, her slick tongue was sliding with his, her thumb was resting at the corner of his mouth as her palm cupped his cheek. Seconds seemed like hours as she pulled him closer and deeper, never wanting the feeling to stop. The feeling of finally coming home.

In reality, this would be the part where she ruined everything. Her goal in all this was to get the blood sample and leave, not to get carried away by a wave of sheer ecstasy. But as she sat on her living room couch with her glass of wine and reminisced, as she had done many times before, she found herself wondering what would have happened if House hadn't had cancer, if she hadn't reached for the needle stowed safely away in her pocket. As if they had kissed each other for no reason other than wanting to be with each other completely.

She kept her eyes shut tight as she trailed her hand slowly down her body, thinking of all the things that could have happened. Imagining that it was House's hand on her instead of her own.

House drew her further into his embrace and Cameron reciprocated, snaking her arms around his waist and letting her roving hands explore his back. Her body screamed for air but she didn't dare break the kiss, not wanting to break the spell he was casting on her. Cameron smiled against him as he gripped her hips in his hands and pulled her against him so she could feel just how much he wanted her. She ground her hips slightly to tease him, and she swallowed the growl that rose dangerously from his throat.

She didn't notice that he was backing her up until her back met the wall, and he pinned her, holding her fast with his hands on her hips. She let her arms hang loosely at her sides as he brought a hand up to brush her right breast through her layers of clothing. He continued up and pushed her lab coat off her shoulders and down her arms, letting it drop to the floor in a pool of durable white cotton. His fingers made quick work of the buttons of her navy blue waistcoat and it soon followed her lab coat to the floor. She decided to forgo the buttons of his shirt altogether and swiftly lifted it over his head. The muscles in his arms jumped under her touch. He reached for the button at the waistband of her slacks, and Cameron yanked her lips away, sucking in a deep steadying breath.

"House, we can't," she whispered. "Not here."

House rested his forehead against hers and pressed his eyes shut. "I can't stop now. I need you."

Cameron smiled. "I need you too, but we're in your office, and your office has glass walls."

"I'll be quick," he replied, continuing his assault on her slacks. He managed to undo the button and slide down the zipper, revealing a pair of silky white panties, and before she could resist he had slipped his hand inside. He parted her glistening folds and pressed a thumb firmly on her sensitive nub, leaving Cameron grasping his biceps to steady her quivering body. His lips found hers again as he slipped a finger inside her wetness. Cameron ground herself against his palm in response.

He continued to circle and flick and delve, and she whimpered into his mouth as he brought her closer and closer to orgasm. She felt his fingers moving inside her and imagined that they were replaced by the real thing. Her climax rushed down on her like a runaway train, and she leaned forward and buried her face in his tee-shirt as the heat in her belly exploded throughout her body. Every muscle in her body contracted at once, fluttering around him as he supported her against the wall. And with one last stroke of his thumb she cried out his name, the word falling dead in the room.

Cameron lay back against the cushions of the couch, breathing deeply in the aftermath of her very real orgasm. Her almost full glass of wine sat forgotten on the coffee table as she pulled the soft quilt from the back of the sofa and draped it over her sated body. As she drifted off into a satisfied slumber, she imagined House lying behind her with his arms around her waist and his pulse beating against her back.

The kiss had been a missed opportunity, one that could only ever be made right in her wildest fantasies.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, everybody! Check out my other stories here. Just**_

_**search for me.**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**CeeCee **_


	22. A Feast for the Senses

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story exists if you're interested in that sort of thing.

_**A Feast for the Senses**_

Introduction: Mum's muse is working overtime, I guess. I thought I'd finished my pieces for this wonderful collaboration, but watching Whac-a-Mole again I noticed a few Missed Opportunities for some Hameron lovin', and decided to write this one. Hope you all like it.

_Chapter 22_

I've got such a short time left, but House is still trying to mess with me, get in his last shots at manipulating me. Yesterday he found it necessary to point out that the most important things I got out of working for him were that I could now make an excellent cup of coffee, and write lovely rejection letters to doctors seeking referrals. I'm not even sure what he was trying to get me to do this time.

And how many times did I fall for his ploys? Even when I thought I knew what he was trying to get me to do.

There was the time with the teenage boy who was raising his younger sister and brother. House had made a show of sealing something in an envelope, challenging us to come up with the right diagnosis before lunch.

I thought I was being clever. I ditched my original plan to do a stress test and decided, instead, to see if I could induce another heart attack by chemically forcing a spasm of the vessels around his heart. But as I began to inject the drugs, there was House, hovering over my shoulder.

It amazed me how someone who loathed having anyone invade his personal space would think nothing of getting just a little too close to me. So close that I could almost taste him, so close that I could smell the scent that is unique to Gregory House. I'd given up long ago trying to analyze what made up his aroma. I only knew that it excited me just as much as looking deeply into those amazing eyes or hearing that slightly irritating gruff voice.

As he stood there, he goaded me. "Your meds don't seem to be doing anything, so either you're wrong or his system hasn't been pushed enough to set anything off."

I took the bait one more time, pushing the poor kid harder and harder. Every time I looked back at House, he pointed out that it wasn't working, that I needed to push harder, but there was a gleam in his eyes. Could it have been because I fell for his trick again? Or that I was actually doing a good job?

What I should have done was jumped him right at the moment I sensed his presence. He would never have expected it, and he'd never have had a chance to play his little games. I should have moved my hand to the back of his head to pull it down so my lips could taste his, touched his scruffy cheek, inhaled that scent and let my body respond the way it wanted to. I would have lost myself in those blue eyes and given in to the longing I'd felt for three years…

…As our bodies draw closer, I feel his heat, hear the slight intake of breath as I reach down between his jean-encased legs. His eyes flash with desire, mirroring mine. And that desire continues to build as our hands roam freely over each other.

(What was I wearing? I don't remember. A lab coat of course. Dark slacks and a sweater probably. But what difference would it make?)

His hands, with their long sensitive fingers, would seek my bare skin as I probe under his T-shirt and inside his jeans to touch him. And that touch, skin to skin, sets off sparks.

His face is buried momentarily in my hair. "Your hair smells of strawberries" he says.

I'd find his lips again and taste them with my tongue. "Your lips taste of coffee with a little cream and two sugars."

"Your voice is like angel song" he whispers.

"You don't believe in angels."

"I believe in you" he whispers.

"Your scruff tickles my cheek" I say playfully.

"Your…" he's stuck for a minute. "Your face puts Helen of Troy to shame."

I blush, but am determined to go on, maybe not with words but with actions. I start by kissing his eyelids, then those lips again. God, I can't get enough of those lips. I kiss the faint scar on his neck, all along his collarbone, and then lift his shirt so I can continue down the center of his chest. His heartbeat is elevated, the pounding speaking directly to me. Is it really saying 'Love Me, Love Me'?

I feel his hand on my head, smoothing my hair, tugging at my ponytail, as my head moves lower. I lick the skin around his navel. Interesting. I'm almost at my destination and, when I open his jeans and push them down followed by his briefs, my goal is in sight. What a sight it is! I have to breath deeply to slow my heart because it's threatening to burst from my chest.

As my mouth seeks to engulf it, there's an audible 'Ohhhh' from above. That only encourages me to continue. The taste is like no other, the scent exciting me beyond belief.

But before long, having him in my mouth isn't enough. Somehow, between us, we have my slacks off and his fingers are entwined in the elastic of my pink bikini briefs, sliding them over my hips. How do my legs wrap around him as he guides his tip inside? All I know is the sensations continue to reach new levels until, almost simultaneously we reach the heights.

I don't want this to ever end. I want it to go on forever…

…But it never even started. Is it too late? Are there any chances left?

I've got such a short time left, and we're wasting it with his little games.

**_... Written by hilandmum_**


	23. Not Who I Really Wanted

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story exists if you're interested in that sort of thing.

_**Not Who I Really Wanted**_

_It's JB again. This is not a 'moment'. Just a short chapter to tie up a few loose ends before we get to the finale of the story. So a few things you need to know. 1) I'm sure you all remember the spectacular phone sex that House & Cameron had in Daisy's story Red Dress (from the episode All In). That is the night House is thinking about. 2) Trying to tie up the whole Cameron/Chase situation. 3) This is happening in real time in the story. It's not a fantasy or a memory. This is House's POV._

_Chapter 23_

I sat in my office and watched her watch me.

I knew what she was thinking. I was thinking the same thing. She was thinking about that night. I know, I know, how cliché.

I couldn't _not _think about that night.

I hadn't felt anything like that in ...longer than I'd care to admit. Hookers don't cry, no matter how good you are. And I'd never lost control of myself with any hooker.

I lost it that night.

I said things, things she wasn't supposed to hear. I'd all but admitted that I … I … no, still not ready.

Now get ready for the not so cliché part. I never touched her. She never touched me. Our incredibly hot night together and the only part of me that ever got close to her was the phone pressed against my ear.

I tried to convince myself that it had just been too long. I wasn't as successful as I would have liked.

I'd never denied there was a physical attraction there. I mean, you've seen her, right? Yeah, me too.

A few times, we'd gotten a little closer, or a lot closer, than really necessary. There was heat, electricity, whatever. It was just physiological. Easily dismissed as a normal hormonal response.

That night was not normal.

I thought the chemistry was fading.

When Tritter was making my life a living hell last year, things were different. She was different. Still there, still caring for me, but it wasn't the same.

When she helped with that stupid sling when my shoulder hurt; that was exactly the sort of thing that normally sent up heat waves, but not that time. I wasn't sure then if it was her or me. Even looking closely as I was, I couldn't tell.

And when she hugged me for apologizing to Wilson; it was … nice. Just a gesture, nothing special.

But that kiss.

And that night.

And she felt it too. I know she did. Not just because I know things, although I do. I know it because she told me.

Okay, not actually me, but close enough. What I mean is I was close enough to overhear her telling someone else. Oh, I know, eavesdropping is wrong; it's an invasion of privacy. Tell it to the Marines. In fact, I'll give you a retired Marine's number.

She wanted to talk about it. I didn't. I didn't want to know if she'd heard me say … no, I really didn't want to know. She was just about to come in here and confront me when something in the hall caught her eye. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in a little 'O'. Whatever was out there was getting a huge reaction. Naturally, my curiosity was peaked.

And there he was. Glossy blond hair, hideous tie, fugly shoes. And then she was there with him.

Well what the hell?

She didn't look surprised to see him. She didn't look happy either. An ugly thought hit me. Maybe she didn't want to be seen _with_ him. That was followed by an uglier thought. Maybe she didn't want _me _to see her with him.

Usually I'm pretty good at reading lips, but the Ken doll had his back mostly to me and she … I had a hard time reading her lips. Could have been the angle.

Really…probably the hard-on in my jeans.

They walked off down the hall. I grabbed my cane and limped out quickly to follow them. I didn't even bother trying to be nonchalant about it. I don't think they would have noticed me but I didn't really care either.

When they reached the far side of the nurse's station they stopped. Perfect for me. I leaned against one of the pillars in the hall. I could hear every word.

"I don't understand," the Ken doll said.

"Chase," she said regretfully. Obviously whatever she was trying to tell him he didn't want to hear. "You understand."

"No, Allison, I really don't," Chase insisted. A little too vehemently for my taste. I chanced a quick peak around the corner to make sure he was behaving like the proper little gentleman he'd been trained to be. And why was he back to calling her Allison? "You called me the other night. Not the other way around."

"I know," she said quietly. I leaned a little further on the pillar and I could just see her. She was upset. Not exactly news; she'd been pretty upset all week. "I shouldn't have." Interesting. What shouldn't she have done?

"But you did," Chase said.

"Robert, I'm sorry," she said. Robert? "It was wrong. I should have realized you might react this way. I didn't think. I was … I just couldn't be alone again."

They'd been together. I closed my eyes in frustration. Maybe anger. Definitely jealousy.

"I like you. I'd like a chance with you. Allison, I want more." All right, I had to give the British twerp credit. He didn't beg or whine or plead. He just said what he felt and left it up to her. She shook her head slowly. It was tough to tell, but I thought she might be crying.

"This is about him. You can deny it all you want. I know it's about him." Chase sounded tired.

"I'm not denying it," she said. This was what I wanted to hear.

"Why don't you just admit … wait, you're not denying it?"

"I'm so sorry," she said. She was definitely crying.

"I thought … when you called … I thought you'd changed your mind. Maybe you were really over him." He ran a hand through his hair. It looked even better slightly mussed. Bastard.

"I'm so sorry. It's just … you're not who I really wanted," she choked out. I closed my eyes again. No I'm not saying why.

"I hoped you were calling to say you decided to stay," Chase said wryly. There was no hope left in his voice. But was there still hope she might stay for …

"What are you doing?" Wilson said from behind me. I nearly jumped. I didn't. Bum leg. Jumping's a bad idea.

"Sshhh," I tried to shush him while I shoved him back behind the pillar with my cane. Ten years of training had paid off. He sidled up beside me to see what I was watching.

I turned back but it was too late. Whatever she'd said, I'd missed it. She gave him a tearful kiss on the cheek, and he hugged her. He walked off, back to wherever he'd shown up from. She just stood there for a minute. I was afraid she might turn back in my direction and head toward the office. Instead she went to the ladies room.

She didn't want him. I was pretty sure I knew who the _'who'_ in question was that she really wanted. I slumped against the pillar and ran a hand tiredly over my face. So, the question was, did the _'who'_ want her? I knew the answer.

But would I be able to give that answer to her? That, I didn't know.

**_... Written by JellyBean30_**


	24. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

A/N: An 'M' rated version of this story exists if you're interested in that sort of thing.

_**She Loves Me … She Loves Me Not …**_

_Hello, it's Daisy here, with my final solo contribution to "Missed Opportunities"._

_I chose my "moment" from the last episode of season three; "Human Error"._

_This story is based on one little line that continues to intrigue me; it's when House looks at Cameron and says, "You're wearing lipstick."_

_"She Loves Me … She Loves Me Not …" continues on from last night's wonderful story by JellyBean. It's Friday, June 29th and the final day of Cameron's fellowship. It's almost noon and we begin with a soliloquy from House as he relaxes on his rooftop balcony at PPTH. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 24**

"You know what?"

_I know this is going to be a long talk, so I settle back in the chair that I dragged out of my office and put up my feet on the balcony railing. I might as well be comfortable. I look over at my friend; his brown eyes are focused on me, waiting for me to continue. It's good to have someone like him around … someone who'll listen and not say a word._

_I need to ramble today._

"I'm a smart guy. I'm not saying that because I'm conceited; it's just a fact of life. You have to be smart in our business; people's lives depend on it. I've unraveled some of the greatest medical mysteries known to man, but there's one thing that I can never figure out … women."

"They should all come with an owner's manual."

"Take Cameron for example; she's bright, articulate, a brilliant doctor and a real looker … she's got everything going for her except one thing … she just _doesn't _know how to express her feelings."

"Here, do you want something to eat? You can just nod your head, that's okay."

_I toss the snacks in his direction_.

"I bet you're thinking that sounds like me. I mean the part about not being able to express my feelings. You may be right, but Cameron's just as bad, and maybe … a little worse."

"Take this whole thing with Chase, for example. The flirting, the sex … it was all just an act; she did it to make me jealous."

"I know he's not the one she wants; I just heard her tell him." _I notice a doubtful expression on my friend's face._

"She wants me … well, okay, I know I missed that part, but it's me she _really_ wants … _trust_ me."

"I just wish she'd said something instead of playing games with me all the time … although to be fair, she _did_ tell me how she felt a couple of years ago … you know life would be so much simpler if people were just honest with each other, wouldn't it?" _I don't expect or need an answer._

"I know I'm to blame, but thanks … you're a good buddy for keeping your mouth shut and not reminding me. It was stupid of me not to call her on it when I caught the two of them making out in the supply closet. Maybe if I had, she wouldn't have gotten in so deep with the Wombat." _I pause and think about the conversation I overheard this morning._

"I kinda feel sorry for the guy … her telling him that she didn't want him. That's gotta hurt like a kick in the balls … but, he had it coming … he was too stupid to see that she's in love with me … he deserved it."

"You know, Cameron thinks that I don't notice her, but she's wrong."

"I notice _everything _about her."

"Hell, I've studied her for the past three years. I know her like the back of my hand."

"Need a refill? Try this … blink once for yes and twice for no … that's right … two blinks means no. Just wait a second … I'll be right back, okay? … here you go …" _I return with another drink for myself and some nuts for my pal._

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah … Cameron …"

"Like the other day, she comes into the office wearing lipstick, bright pink lipstick."

"I can see you're surprised; so was I. She _never_ wears that shade … she wanted me to believe that she was wearing it for the Wombat, but _I_ knew better."

"I was so startled by it that I said to her, _you're wearing lipstick_."

"I know, I know, it was kind of lame, but she should have known what I meant.

It doesn't matter though … I sent her away."

"_That_ was a _big_ mistake.

I know exactly what would have happened if I'd asked her to stay."

* * *

It was Foreman's last day and I walked in and found Cameron hugging him goodbye. 

I didn't like it … I didn't like it one bit, seeing her in his arms like that.

I said "Can I have a hug too? Surgeon found nothing, can't start her heart."

I looked at the present she had given him. It was a framed copy of the article Foreman wrote from an idea he stole from Cameron. I couldn't figure out whether she was genuinely trying to be nice to the guy, or whether she was planning to stick it to him, one last time.

"What a thoughtful gift. Nice reminder of intellectual theft to hang at your new place of employment. You two can go, say hi to Chase for me."

That's when I noticed her lipstick and said, like the genius I am, "You're wearing lipstick."

She ignored my comment. "We can stay. We can run another differential."

"You two have no theories about why the heart stopped. Which means I don't need you, go."

As they started to leave, I changed my mind.

"Hey wait … no … you go Foreman, Cameron … in my office."

She followed me in and glared at me with those fiery green eyes of hers.

"House, what do you want?" she demanded, in her tough-girl pose, her hands on her hips.

"I want to know why you're wearing lipstick." I answered simply.

"Lipstick? House, are you nuts? I wear lipstick every day." She squirmed and began to blush.

"But not like this. You always wear pale shades or a bit of gloss. You're very natural, very professional. You've never worn a colour like this before."

I had her and she knew it.

"I put it on because I felt like a change." she said defiantly, with renewed confidence.

"Just as I thought." I replied.

"House you're not making any sense."

"No, on the contrary, I'm making perfect sense." I grinned at my cleverness.

"Stop playing with me House, you know I don't like it."

"I'm not playing Cameron, I'm deadly serious."

I began to walk towards her.

"You felt like a change … a change from the Wombat."

"You wanted a real man."

"_You_ want me."

My words set off an unstoppable chain of reactions in my body.

"You're crazy House, that's not what I want at all." she said, fidgeting nervously.

"Then prove it to me Cameron … walk out of here, right now."

"I _dare_ you to leave … I _dare_ you to kiss me." I challenged.

"I can't …" she whispered.

"I know." I replied.

I shut the door to my office and closed the blinds.

"The door's not locked; you can leave anytime you want Cameron."

I stood behind her, just inches away.

Her breathing was shallow, she didn't move.

I gently gripped her upper arms then slowly let my hands trail over the satiny sleeves of her blouse. She moaned softly and arched her head back to rest on my shoulder. I nestled my face in her shining locks.

We stood motionlessly, locked in our embrace as the tension ebbed from our bodies; our confrontation was soon forgotten in light of what was yet to come.

I _had_ to make love with her.

Cameron turned in my arms, lifting her beautiful face to meet me.

As we gazed wantonly into each other's eyes, she laced her fingers behind my neck and crushed her lips against mine. Our tongues struggled for dominance … I let her win … until we reluctantly broke apart, gasping for air.

"You shouldn't have dared me to kiss you House … you _knew_ you would lose …" she purred.

"I wanted to lose." I murmured.

Our lovemaking was perfect.

It was fast and hard, passionate and primal …

It was marvellous …

It was magic.

* * *

"Anyway that's what _should_ have happened …" 

"You look like you want another one … here you go." I hear the sound a door opening.

"House? … House? Who are you talking to?" I see Wilson step out of his office and wave as he comes towards me.

"Hey Wilson … meet Alvin …" I tilt my head to my right, motioning for him to look down at the floor beside me.

"Alvin … you're talking to a chipmunk?

Wilson peers over the brick wall dividing our balconies to get a closer look.

"Yea … I decided to come out here to think and I met Alvin.

He's a good listener, much better than you are Wilson.

He just sits there and keeps his mouth shut as long as I keep feeding him peanuts."

"Nice to meet you Alvin. House it's almost lunchtime … where's Cameron?" Alvin only diverts Wilson's attention briefly. _I'm about to be grilled._

"She's down in the clinic …" I answer, not looking up.

"Have you talked to her, do you know what she's going to do?" he pushes. _See why I prefer to talk to Alvin?_

"No and Yes." I say flatly.

"No and Yes?" Wilson prompts. _I know I'm being childish, but I can't help it … it pisses off Wilson so much, I can't resist._

"_No_, I haven't talked to her and _Yes_, I know what she's going to do … she's going to stay."

"How do you know?" he asks suspiciously.

"I just do … I heard her tell Chase that she wants someone else … _you_ were there …" I remind him.

"Yes, but we didn't hear her say _who_ ..." _Picky, picky. Wilson obsesses way too much over picky details._

"I _know_ it's me … besides … we had sex on Wednesday night." _I toss that one in just to mess with his head._

"You had sex? … with Cameron?" _I think I'm insulted at the incredulous tone of his voice._

"Yea Wilson, I did … my regular hooker had a cold and couldn't come over." I say sarcastically.

"Sex? That's amazing, you two finally got together … that gives me hope." he says, completely ignoring my previous comment.

"Yea it _was _amazing … but we didn't exactly get together … in person."_ I say that last part quietly, hoping he'll miss it. _

_He doesn't._

"House, I may not be as experienced as you, but I _did_ graduate from medical school and from what I learned, sex works best if both parties are in the same room."

"We had _phone sex_ Jimmy … it was blistering!" I say enthusiastically.

"Well that may be the case, but just because she wants you, and you had great sex over the phone, it _doesn't_ mean she'll stay … not if you don't tell her how you feel."

"Geez … you two can never do anything the easy way, can you?" He runs his fingers through his pretty hair, the way he always does when he's exasperated with me.

"Relax Wilson, I've got it all figured out."

_I really have._

"For weeks I've been worrying my head off about what I was going to say to Cameron today and now it turns out I won't have to say a thing. It's ironic isn't it?"

"Do you mean what I hope you _don't_ mean? he asks warily.

"Yea … I've decided not to say anything … I don't have to … it will be a lot easier for me."

I pop a peanut in my mouth as Alvin looks on.

"So let me get this straight … you're _so_ sure that she's going to stay that you're _not_ going to tell her how you feel about her …" _I can feel a lecture coming on._

"Yep …"

"House … you are … YOU'RE … AN IDIOT!"

_I watch Wilson throw up his hands up in the air and storm off, like he's disgusted with me or something. I'm actually relieved … I got off easy this time._

* * *

"Do you see what I mean about Wilson, Alvin?" I look down at my friend and feed him another peanut. 

"He just doesn't understand women … that's why he has so many ex-wives." I say, grabbing another handful of nuts for myself.

"Cameron and I are soul mates. I know everything about her and she knows everything about me. That's why I'm so confident … she's got to know how I feel about her."

"She should make up her own mind about this job … I'm not going to interfere."

"I don't need to."

_It feels good to finally have a clear mind again._

_I've left all my doubts behind me._

_For once and for all._

_Definitely. _

_That's it. _

_Final. _

"_You_ think I'm right, don't you?"

I look down at Alvin and see him standing up on his haunches with a sad look in his eyes.

He stares at me for what seems like an eternity, then turns away.

"Alvin, where are you going? Don't you want any more peanuts? Alvin?"

I keep calling him, but he never looks back.

"Why are you leaving me? Why are you running away?"

I stop calling when I see his tail disappear around the corner of the hospital.

"Some friend _you_ turned out to be …" I say, pouting … yea, I'm pouting.

I walk back to my office and check the time.

_It's noon. _

_This will be all over in four hours … one way, or another._

But for some reason, whenever I think of Cameron, I remember the look on Alvin's face before he ran away.

_Hmmm … that's strange … I wonder if the little guy was trying to tell me something …_

**_... Written by Daisyb10_**


	25. And So It Ends

A/N: There is an 'M' rated version of this story if you're interested in that sort of thing.

_**… And So It Ends**_

**Chapter 25**

_June 29__th__, 2007 …_

_It's Friday … the last day of my fellowship … is it my last day with House? … He's not going to ask me to stay …if he was, he would have said something by now …Can I stay here and not be with him? …if I don't go now, I'll never be able to get over him … I have to put this behind me…_

* * *

_It's Friday …I'll be glad when this day's over … at least I hope I will … What am I worrying about anyway … She's going to stay … I'm sure of it … she wouldn't really leave me… if she were leaving, she would have said something by now and made me talk about my "feelings" the way girls like to do …Yeah, she's definitely staying … right?_

* * *

"There you go Brenda, that's it for me today." Cameron said, as she dropped her last patient file at the nurse's station in the clinic.

She checked her watch. It was two o'clock.

She reached into her lab coat pocket and fingered the envelope inside.

* * *

Cameron exited Cuddy's office a short while later and headed to the elevator exhaling loudly as the cool steel doors closed in front of her.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

She needed to get herself under control before she went upstairs to pack.

Her life at PPTH was drawing its sad, inevitable conclusion today, only to be packed away with

all her hopes, dreams and possessions in a nondescript cardboard box.

As she packed the last item, a sky blue coffee mug, Cameron felt a presence.

Despite the fact that she'd been preparing for this very moment for weeks, now that it was upon her she wasn't sure she could go through with it.

She turned slowly from her desk in the corner of the conference room and there he was, just on the other side of the glass.

The slight glare from the fluorescent lights in the hallway made it impossible to read any expression in his eyes. They regarded each other for a long moment, neither one moving.

_Ask me to stay,_ whispered a desperate voice in Cameron's mind.

_Tell me you can't go,_ a similar voice in House's mind echoed, before he dropped his gaze to the floor.

Cameron turned back to face the windows, her hands gripping the edges of the box tightly, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

As she watched the slowly darkening sky outside, she chastised herself for being so naïve, so foolish.

* * *

House, his mouth twisted in a pensive scowl, limped into his office and stood in front of his desk. He had seen the box on the desk behind Cameron; she had packed her things. Of course, she'd have done that even if she'd accepted Cuddy's offer.

He wanted to know.

He needed to know.

He pressed his fisted right hand against the desk top.

She knew he wouldn't ask her to stay, but some deluded part of her mind just wouldn't give up hope. That same deluded part of her mind now rebelled and took control of her feet, walking her to his office doorway.

He tapped his fist against the wood a few times and puffed air in his cheeks, all the while telling himself he was not going to ask her. He turned around to limp into the conference room but stopped when he saw her.

House stared at Cameron intently, studying her body language for a clue, a hint, anything that could give him his answer without asking the question.

Cameron stood in the doorway, her right shoulder leaning against the frame, arms crossed over her chest. Her pose was casual, confident, but her posture couldn't quite pull it off. The tendons in her neck strained as she gritted her teeth; the toe of her right shoe tapped the carpet in a quick rhythm.

"So," House said.

"So," Cameron echoed. Her arms dropped to her sides, her spine now ramrod straight with tension.

"All packed up?" House asked. He shifted his eyes to the box on the desk and then back to Cameron.

"All packed up," she confirmed. Her voice was low and quiet, tightly controlled.

_She's trying not to cry … I don't believe it … she's leaving me._

"All change isn't bad," he said.

"You don't believe that," Cameron replied.

_If you did, you wouldn't be so afraid to give us a try …_

"No," he agreed.

_She's stalling … she's waiting for me to say something … what should I say … _

_I give up … I don't know what to do …_

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked sadly.

Cameron closed her eyes.

That hadn't been what she'd wanted to hear.

"Nothing," she said, and couldn't help but let a bitter note into her voice as she opened her eyes to look at him for the last time.

"I expect you to do what you always do, make a joke and move on. I expect you to be fine."

She took a deep breath and stepped forward; they were now just inches apart.

She laid her left hand on his forearm and squeezed.

"I will miss you."

House felt his pulse begin to race when she stepped closer.

_She's leaving?_

She was _leaving_.

Her hand squeezed his arm, firmly but gently.

It was final.

He couldn't look at her.

Cameron let go and turned to walk away.

Away from House, away from the only man she'd cared about since her husband passed away. The skin on her fingers tingled where she'd touched him.

"I don't _want_ to be just fine."

Those words stopped her cold.

_What does he mean?_

Cameron's mind raced. His voice was so flat, it told her nothing.

_Does he mean that he'll miss me? Does he want me to stay? _

She clenched and unclenched and clenched again before she finally turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm tired of being just fine," House said. He was talking to her, but looking at the floor.

"Fine is boring."

"What do you want?"

Cameron could see him struggle. He looked everywhere but at her; the floor, then the ceiling, out the windows until he finally just closed his eyes. His cane tapped on the carpet steadily.

"House," she said more quietly. "Please tell me … what do you want?"

He picked his head up from his chest and looked at her.

Their eyes met and Cameron could swear she saw tears glistening there.

Until the moment his eyes met hers, he didn't think he could do it.

He didn't think he could make the words come out of his mouth.

Until that moment, he wasn't sure he meant them.

"I want … not boring," House said, walking slowly toward her. "I want this … "

"I want us."

House grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, crushing his lips against hers to tell her all the things he couldn't make himself say.

Cameron responded instantly.

Her hands ran up his arms and laced behind his neck as she moved her mouth against his.

They broke their kiss, breathing heavily and leaning their foreheads against each other.

"Definitely not boring," he said, brushing the tears away from her glistening eyes.

"Definitely not." she agreed.

* * *

They stood there, locked in each others arms, neither one wanting to move or speak.

"Cameron" House said, gently unwrapping himself, "we've got an audience in the hallway."

"You care about what other people think?" Cameron asked, hurt and confused, tears running down her cheeks anew. One kiss and he already wanted to hide their relationship?

House glared at the onlookers as he limped across the room and closed the blinds. "I don't care, but if I'm ever going to star in a porno, it's not going to be free." Cameron laughed through her tears. She should have expected nothing less. "Lock the door," House said. Cameron stepped the rest of the way into his office and locked the door behind her.

"Come sit with me ..." he said, settling into his favourite yellow chair and patting his lap.

"Won't I hurt your thigh?" Cameron asked, sitting down gingerly.

"No," House looked at Cameron quickly, afraid to see pity. He was pleased to find none evident in her concerned glance. "Here, now you can lean on my shoulder," House leaned back and closed his eyes. "It's perfect."

But as Cameron basked in the warmth of his embrace, she couldn't help but worry.

_What does this mean … should I change my mind … should I stay … does he really want me …?_

"House …" she said softly.

"I can feel you clenching," House said without opening his eyes. "It's distracting, and not in the fun way."

"House, we have to talk … please, it's important." Cameron gently shook his arm.

He looked at her; his blue eyes penetrated to the depth of her soul.

"Okay," House said very slowly. "You are _staying,_ aren't you?" he said, his face etched with worry.

"I want to, but I need to be sure …" she said, meeting his gaze, as she stroked his cheek.

"About …" he questioned.

"Us … my decision … how you really feel. I have to know." she replied.

House took a deep breath before he spoke.

He could already feel himself retreating from her, from exposing his feelings, from hurt. He closed his eyes and called up the wrenching in his gut when she said she would miss him. _Please don't let me screw this up … not now … I can't lose her … _

"That's all I've been thinking about, ever since our talk on Monday and I still don't have all the answers … maybe I never will … but there's one thing I know.

I want you and I want us.

I don't know if this relationship will have the fairytale ending that you've been dreaming of …

I'm no Prince Charming, that's for sure.

But I can promise you this … I'll try with all my heart to make your dreams come true."

Cameron's eyes welled with tears as he tenderly caressed her face.

"I'm still afraid of love … but I'm more afraid of losing you.

Stay Cameron. This hospital needs you and I … I need you."

That was all she needed to hear.

She would follow her heart.

She would stay.

"Cameron …"

House closed his eyes, hoping his prayers would be answered.

"I need you too ..."

"You're staying?' he asked again, afraid to believe what he had just heard.

"Yes, I'm staying…" Cameron confirmed, overcome with emotion.

They collapsed into each others arms once more …their laughter and cries of joy filled the room

as they rocked back and forth, clasped in their embrace.

House's eyes glistened. He brushed back the hair from Cameron's face, his eyes searching her face, taking in her joy, her beauty.

"I love you ..." he said softly.

"I love you too …" she whispered.

Their lips touched.

They kissed.

The two became one as their bodies melted together.

They devoured each other, hungrily tasting the mouths they had wanted for so long.

Their hands roamed frantically, slipping beneath cloth barriers to caress each other's flesh.

Her breasts.

His chest.

Her thighs.

His arousal.

They kissed once more, then pulled apart.

"Cameron …" he panted.

"House …" she gasped.

"Let's get the _hell_ out of here …" growled House.

The look in his eyes spoke volumes ….

* * *

As she began to untangle herself from House's embrace, Cameron caught sight of the clock and sat up sharply.

"House, is that the right time … ten to four?" she asked in a panic.

House nonchalantly looked at his watch and nodded.

"House, I've got to go … I have to get to Cuddy's office before her offer expires … hurry!"

They grabbed their belongings and rushed to the door.

"My box …" Cameron started to head to her desk.

"Leave it … I'll help you move on Monday …" House shut off the lights and they rushed to the elevator hand in hand; his vice-like grip on her fingers was confident and reassuring.

"But only as far as your new office …"

* * *

"NO … YOU CAN'T LET HER DO THIS LISA!" Wilson yelled, as he threw Cameron's letter on Cuddy's desk.

"Don't yell at me James …" Cuddy warned, as her own voice increased in volume, "Short of shackling Cameron to a desk in the Immunology Department, I can't make her stay if she wants to leave … you _know_ that."

"Well … try harder!" Wilson shouted with exasperation, as he paced back and forth in front of Cuddy's desk.

"I've tried everything I can think of James … I took her out to dinner on Wednesday, I've made her a _very_ good offer … hell, I even threw an extra $ 25,000 into the pot."

"$ 25,000.00?"

Cuddy nodded.

"You have to realize that as far as Cameron's concerned, this decision isn't about money or her career … it's about House."

"She said that?" questioned Wilson.

"Yes and she admitted that she doesn't want to leave, but unless there's a future with House, she won't be staying. The ball's in his court, I'm afraid." Cuddy said sadly.

"Well if it is, then we're in serious trouble. He'll screw this up for sure and our lives will be a living hell after Cameron goes …"

Wilson leaned on the desk and stared into Cuddy's eyes.

"YOU"VE GOT TO FIX THIS LISA!"

"ME … WHY ME … YOU'RE HIS BEST FRIEND!"

"LOOK, IT'S FIVE TO FOUR … WE'VE GOT TO COME UP WITH A PLAN …"

* * *

As House and Cameron exited the elevator and neared Cuddy's office, they could hear the heated exchange between Cuddy and Wilson.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were arguing about.

"This should be good …c'mon …" House grinned.

He bolted for Cuddy's door with a startled Cameron in tow.

Wilson and Cuddy froze in mid-glare when House's cane announced his arrival.

"House … how many times have I told you _not_ to come barging into my office …"

Cuddy's anger turned to shock when Cameron stepped out from behind House,

her hand held tightly by his.

House smirked at his friends, loving the stunned expressions on their faces.

Cameron glanced at the clock. It was 4 pm.

"Uh, Dr. Cuddy, about that letter I gave you earlier…" Cameron began.

She let go of House's hand and drew an envelope from the messenger bag slung across her shoulders.

"Could I, uh, take it back?" she said, offering it's replacement to Cuddy.

"Of course."

Cuddy handed Cameron the letter on her desk, then took the new envelope from her hands.

She read its contents while Wilson, House and Cameron watched with bated breath.

Cuddy smiled and took a large manila envelope from her desk drawer and stood as she handed it to the new Assistant Head of Immunology.

"Welcome back, Dr. Cameron." Cuddy said as she shook Cameron's hand.

"Thank you, Dr. Cuddy … it's good to be back." she replied, beaming from ear-to-ear.

House turned his back for a moment; Wilson could have sworn he brushed a tear from his eye.

"Now that that's settled," House said. "May I?"

He turned to Cameron and took her rejection letter from her hand.

All four watched as the shredded paper fluttered to a soft landing in Cuddy's wastebasket.

House offered his hand to Cameron and grinned a wicked, gorgeous grin.

"Let's go have sex. Lots of sex. Insane amounts of sex."

Wilson cringed, Cuddy rolled her eyes and Cameron just smiled.

The pair linked hands again and exited Cuddy's office together.

"Should we worry?" Cuddy asked Wilson, still amazed by the turn of events.

"No," Wilson said, shaking his head.

"He'll screw it up," Cuddy warned.

Wilson smiled contently as he watched his friends walk away, then turned to Cuddy.

"You know what … I've got a feeling he'll get it right this time …

* * *

They wove their way through the crowded lobby; Cameron nestled against House, his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder, oblivious to the attention they were attracting from the hospital staff.

"House, just a sec …" Cameron stopped to put Cuddy's envelope in her messenger bag.

"I don't want to lose this contract …" she said, as she zipped up her bag, "there, all done."

"What about Cedar's Sinai?" House asked, "They'll be waiting to hear from you …"

"I'll call them as soon as I get home tonight." she replied.

"Better call them now," House said, drawing his cell phone from his pocket and handing it to Cameron. She looked at him questioningly. "Once we're out of here, you'll be far, far too busy to call," House grinned slowly, almost lecherously and gloried in the little shiver Cameron gave in response.

"Hmmm … I _do_ like the sound of that …" Cameron said, smiling lovingly at House.

"I came too close to losing you Cameron … it's never going to happen again."

House gathered Cameron into his arms and kissed her gently.

"We should go. We've got years of missed opportunities to make up for … let's not waste any more time."

FINISHED

**_... Written by JellyBean30 and Daisyb10_**


End file.
